Bright Lights And Dark Shadows
by GigiHudson
Summary: Myrnin's hidden past. Despite what Claire believes, he was once very different to who he is now... But not all demons of the past stay there, and some just might want revenge. Rated M for sex, violence and language. READ AND REVIEW. Myrnin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: ****This is my first ever Morganville Fanfic, and I've had this idea for a while. I'm hoping that you all like it and stay with the story, because there are things that will make NO sense now, but will be revealed later... **

**This is set during Bishop's reign in Morganville. Not at any particular book, but just during his reign. **

**Also, please review! **

**Claire **

I opened the door cautiously, holding both a stake and a bottle of silver nitrate behind my back, which may have been a little too paranoid, but hey; it was Morganville. You could never be paranoid enough really.

I had expected to see a vampire on my door, or a couple of cops, looking to arrest Shane, Me, Eve and Michael. In that order. But instead it was just a human girl, who looked like she was about 19 and was clearly not a native from the look of her wrists (empty). She had a pretty normal outfit on (white tank top, blue check shirt over the top, pair of jeans and converse, accessorised with a large backpack), but it was her hair that made her stand out. It was a flaming, bright red. That, and the fact that she was outrageously, painfully, unfairly gorgeous. She had eyes that looked like the brightest blue I had ever seen, skin that was porcelain pale and completely pore less and perfect, and lips so red they looked like she had blood on them. I would have thought she was a vampire, if she hadn't been standing in the sun.

"Hey, I'm Gwen," she said with a smile. I was stunned as I realised she had a British accent. Huh.

Why the hell was she knocking at our door?

"Hi. Errmm, I'm Claire. Look could you just wait here a second? Thanks." And with that I shut the door on her and ran into the lounge, desperately hoping Michael or Shane was there. Luckily, Eve and Michael were cuddled up on the couch watching a film.  
"Claire Bear! Whats up?" Eve jumped up and hugged me, looking happy despite being interrupted.

I hesitated, not really knowing what to say. "Hey there's a British girl at the door. Is she here to kill us or what?" might not go down too well.  
"Claire?" Michael looked at me with a confused expression.  
"There's a girl at the door. Tall, pretty, British, ringing any bells?"  
Both Eve and Michael shook their heads.  
'Great,' I mumbled. I hoped she wasn't a friend of Shane's, because I so didn't want a gorgeous ex girlfriend of his randomly showing up.

Michael looked at me for a long moment and seemed to realise what I was thinking. I shrugged, not knowing what to do. He seemed to realise this too, and with the grace and speed of a vampire got up off the couch. But instead of going to the door like I expected him to, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me with a sympathetic expression on his face.  
'Claire, its not night yet.' I knew what he was saying. He couldn't go to the door. Damn. Which ment I'd have to.  
Or not apparently, as with a sigh Eve got up and walked to the door.  
'See? Its not that hard...' She trailed off mumbling.

I followed her, because even if I really didn't want to meet another of Shane's exes, I was kinda curious about her. Of course curiosity killed the cat, but she couldn't be _that_ dangerous could she?


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: I know that my chapters are pretty short, but there will be regular updates so it kinda evens out. Also I recommend reading in the ½ format and in dark. It just looks better that way. Tis all.**

**Gwen **

I drove into town a hell of a lot faster than I was meant to. But I couldn't help it. Ok, so _maybe_ I was enjoying myself. I hadn't been here before, and had especially stayed away from America as I knew HE would be around there, but I was guessing that he was dead and gone by now as he hadn't been heard of for the past few hundred years. It made me feel terribly sad whenever I thought of him, so I didn't tend to do it much, but it made me angry too. I suppose that had been one of the problems with us: the conflicting emotions. It was always too much. ALWAYS. But now I was free. And I was planning on enjoying that freedom. So I'd come here. Of course, there were a lot of reasons for me to come here, but the most prominent was because there were a lot of people here that I needed to speak to. But of course, that could wait for another day, after all: I wasn't planning on leaving any time soon...

I pulled up outside a nice, modern looking coffee shop. Common Grounds the sign above the door read. I smiled as I got out, liking the glances me and my car were attracting. After all: the best car I had seen so far was an old BMW convertible. I walked towards the door, and pushed it open with as little noise as I could manage. It didn't work. Every head turned to stare at me as I walked towards the counter. Whether it was because of my car, the fact I was new, or my bright red hair, no one seemed to look away. When I finally reached the counter (it seemed to take forever), I ordered a drink from the dazzled teenage boy working the machine and looked around. Every single person in the shop was staring at me. I tutted under my breath. Did no one have any manners anymore? It was rude to stare!

After collecting my drink, I sat down at a table in the corner, and took a sip. Huh.  
'Not bad...' I muttered under my breath. I reached for my bag, and pulled my phone out. Damn it. There was no signal. Not that my iPhone normally had much signal, but according to the little icon in the top left hand corner, it now had none. Great. I was about to put it back into my bag when I saw a little flyer. It almost looked like it had been cut out of a newspaper, but the edges were all torn and ragged. I could still read it though. It said:  
'Glass House: Looking for tenants. Big, old Victorian house with a spare room up for rent. Please contact Michael, Eve or Shane if you're interested. '

At the bottom there was a contact number, and a picture of what I assumed must be the house. I had to admit, it looked nice. Besides, I didn't have anywhere to stay and the town didn't look like it had many hotels. It didn't look like it had much of anything really. I decided to check it out.

I gulped down the rest of my coffee, stood up and threw it into the trashcan on the other side of the room. I didn't even stop to watch it go in. I knew it would. And then I walked out the door with a smirk, feeling all of the people inside watching me with open mouths.


	3. Chapter 3

**Claire POV **

'Hello, I've Eve. Nice to meet you,' Eve chirped brightly.  
'Hi, I'm Gwen.' She sounded like she was smiling. I could tell that Eve was probably confused as to what she was doing here, and defiantly didn't recognise her, which meant that she was either a) a friend of Shanes or b) she was a sadly misguided student at TPU who didn't have any idea of the nightmare she had just entered. I was hoping for b.  
'Errmm hi...are you a friend of Shanes?' Eve was trying to be polite, but round here that could get you killed. Gwen laughed.  
'I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea who that is. I came here because I found this.' I could hear a rustling of paper and then the sound of Eve's surprised 'Oh!' Ok, so now I was curious.

There was silence for about a minute until Eve finally said 'there's-that's-well you had better come in.' Me and Michael exchanged glances and then she came inside. She looked slightly confused, but not hostile. Eve ran up to Michael and whispered something in his ear. Michaels look of concern changed to one of surprise and he turned to face Gwen.  
'I'm Michael Glass. This is my house. I'm so sorry, but the ad you found for a spare room is around a year old. Claire-' he gestured towards me, '-had already contacted us and now lives here. I'm sorry for any confusion, I had no idea this was still floating around.' He grimaced as he said it.  
Her face fell and I couldn't help but feel really bad for her. She obviously wasn't an ex of Shane's and I had been in her position. Not to mention she seemed really nice and obviously wasn't from around here.  
'Its fine.' She sighed. 'Thank you for your time.' It was pretty clear that she was crestfallen, but she was still polite. _Defiantly _British. I couldn't just let her leave though, and nor could Michael it seemed.

'Hang on. Why did you want to stay here?' he asked her.  
'Because I'm new in town and I don't really have anywhere to stay, and I didn't spot any hotel's when I looked around. But when I was in the coffee shop I found this-' she half heartedly waved the flyer '-and decided to check it out.' She replied. I suddenly had an idea.  
'Michael can we talk in the kitchen a minute? You too Eve.' They followed me into the kitchen, looking only slightly confused.  
I took a deep breath before I spoke. 'She seems nice. I kinda don't think its fair to make her sleep out on the street.'  
'Yes, but Claire honey we cant just pick up stray girls because they seem nice.' Eve sounded pretty final.  
'Maybe, but you did it for me.' I bit back.  
She looked sad at that, and so did Michael for a fraction of a second but then he regained his usual calm face. I felt bad for saying it but I had been in this girl's place only about a year ago and I hadn't forgotten how it felt to think you had nowhere to go.  
'Claire, I know that you may feel-'  
'No Michael, you don't get it. I was like her a year ago. You were going to turn me away too, because of my age. And I remember what that felt like. It wasn't nice. But now she is going to have to sleep on the streets or something, and we all know how long she will last out there, because you won't give her a chance.'  
Michael seemed deep in thought for several minutes before he responded.  
'Alright. What about this: we give her until Shane gets home. We get to know her then cast a vote. Ok? Sound fair? She gets a unanimous vote, she can stay.'  
I calmed down a bit at that.  
'Yeah it does. Thanks.' I smiled a little, I knew that Eve and Michael were only looking out for themselves and me, but that girl seemed like she could use someone looking out for her too.

With that we left the kitchen and went back to Gwen. Eve spoke to her this time.  
'Look, we do still have a spare room and you seem nice. But you need to wait until Shanes here and then we can see if your allowed to stay alright?' She nodded, smiling.  
'Take a seat then.' I laughed. She did too, before relaxing onto the armchair by the window. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bright Lights And Dark Shadows - Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE: ****Hey there! If your reading this, then well done. You are on chapter four! That means you must like this story yes? So you probably want to carry on reading it? Well review then. Because otherwise I will stop updating ;) Yes, I DO know how mean that was;) Just wanted to remind you all quickly that the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. And the longer I will make the chapters 0.o Also, the chapters will always be from Gwen and Claires POV's but there might be an occasional chapter from someone else. I am only introducing 2 main characters of my own. And a third, who be frequently mentioned, but who will not appear. The rest will be the characters you love and hate from the books. **

**Gwen POV**

I had to come to the Glass House looking for somewhere to stay, but I had never expected I would find friends there. But I had. Eve, Claire and Michael were some of the nicest people I had ever met. Eve was kind but touch, and hilariously funny. Michael, despite being a vampire was sweet and good natured. Claire was quite shy at first, but then I realised she was just trying to understand what kind of person I was. She seemed very smart, but fun. And as for Shane, I hadn't met him yet. But from the affectionate way the three of them spoke of him, he must be just as _good_ as they were.

I found myself slightly envious of them all. They were so close, in that way that they are completely comfortable each other and would trust each other with their lives. I had never had that. Well, I did once, but that ended when he broke my heart. Trusting people never did work out well for me, but with him it had felt different. Even when the news of what he had done reached me, I made excuses for him, I didn't believe it, but then reality set it and all the evidence pointed to his betrayal...

I shook myself from the dark turn that my thoughts had taken. Looking up I noticed Claire was watching me with a curious expression on her face. I raised an eyebrow and she looked slightly embarrassed.  
'Sorry,' she said, 'you just looked slightly...out of it. Like you were daydreaming.' She looked sheepish as she said it, probably worried about hurting my feelings. She seemed like that kind of person. I smiled back at her,  
'I'm fine. Just a little tired. I've been driving for hours and its warm and comfortable here.' She smiled at that. Everyone looked tired, but I think that was less to do with the time than the stress of living in Morganville. I knew all about it, and I had to admit that being human in Morganville would be tiring for anyone.

The crackling fire started to lull me back into my almost comatose state, but instead I shook my head and decided to look around. I walked over to the huge sprawling bookcase in the corner, which was next to a large chest of drawers. All of the furniture in the large gothic room seemed very mismatched, and yet not one piece seemed out of place. It just seemed homey. Claire got up and walked over to me. She was watching me with that curious expression of hers.  
'Would you like a tour of the house?' she asked. I thought about that for a moment, yes I would I suppose. But what was the point if I was meant to be leaving?  
'Yes thank you.' She took me into the kitchen, and showed me around the parlour and then the study at the end of the hall. Next she led me up to the second landing, where she proceeded to point out everyone's bedrooms and the bathrooms, and then a secret room which she informed me had been there ever since the house had been built. She was about to show it to me when the door banged and a voice shouted 'I'm home! Who's in?' I guessed it was Shane. My thoughts were confirmed when Claire raced down the steep staircase, and straight into his arms. He and her embraced for a few seconds, but stopped before it became uncomfortable. Then he looked over shoulder and up at me. Shock registered on his face. I wasn't surprised. It actually made me want to laugh; it was the usual response I got when people had never met me before.

I waved halfheartly, 'I'm Gwen.'

He looked at Claire questioningly, to which Claire responded in a voice that seemed uncertain 'Gwen found the ad you guys placed for a new lodger. You know, before I came here.'  
'Oh.' Shane looked kinda confused about this and walked into the lounge to talk to Michael and Eve.  
I hovered on the stairs, unsure of what to do. I sat down after a few minutes and looked at the dark wood I was sitting on. It was a type of mahogany, or perhaps a dark chestnut. All along the banisters were twisted gothic carvings. The house was beautiful, a little old and in a slight state of disrepair, but it was large and gothic. And somehow that felt like home to me. 

I didn't have to wait long, only around 10 minutes, before Eve came outside and smiled at me with such warmth that I realised her earlier hostility had been because she was just naturally guarded.  
'Come in.' She practically skipped into the next room. I followed her, slightly apprehensive.

They were all sitting down, Eve was lying on Michael, Shane was sitting next to Michael, feet perched on the coffee table, and Claire was sitting on the arm of the well used sofa. Michael looked up at me and smiled as he spoke.  
'We've all talked about it, and have almost reached a decision. We do have a spare room, and we have spent the past few hours getting to know you and you seem decent. But there are things that you might not understand that come along with living here. Morganville is...different to most places.' It was here that I cut him off.  
'I already know the town is run by vampire's and that as an unprotected human I am taking a risk just by being here. But that is my choice. I promise I will not endanger any of you.' They all looked at me with open mouths. But I continued. 'I also know that you might be referring to the fact your a vampire. Before you say it, it's kinda obvious.' They continued to stare at me now, with eyes wider than a stoners.  
'Well in that case...' he continued. 'But I have to ask: how did you know about the vampires ruling Morganville?' I smiled at this. It was a natural question.  
'Because I have family here.' They all visibly relaxed.  
'That settles it then. You can stay.' I couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across my face and was met with friendly smiles in return.

I was about to go upstairs to the bedroom that Claire had said would be mine when Shane suddenly called out.  
'Hang on a sec. Can you cook?' I looked at him. His face was deadly serious and all the others seemed to be looking at me questioningly.  
I laughed. 'Of course I can.'  
'Anything?' He asked.  
'Yes.' I was confused now.  
'Can you make spaghetti and meat balls?' I was very confused now.  
'Yes...why?'  
'Because you're now on cooking duty. Welcome to the Glass House.'


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR NOTE: ****Sorry if the events don't happen in the exact order, and if things are a bit different to the books. I haven't re-read the series in a while, and the last book I read was Ghost Town so my memories of Feast of Fools, Lord of Misrule, Carpe Corpus and Fade Out are a little hazy. Hopefully you will all understand this and be ok with it, as the story still works. And yes, I am cutting a lot of bits out, because otherwise it would just be the original for like 20 chapters because of the way my story needs to be positioned. And that's incredibly pointless. So please review, and read on! **

Claire POV 

It had been around a month since Gwen had moved in. Everyone seemed so much happier. The house had never exactly been quiet, but now if always felt welcoming. There were constant arguments, fights, and music wars but I knew that everyone loved it. Gwen fit in. She was already like party of our weird, twisted family. It also meant I wasn't the newbie anymore, and we got to eat real food again, because Gwen could actually cook. Real food. Not just tacos and chilli. It seemed like everything was going fine seeing as we hadn't heard anymore from Bishop, and Myrnin was doing ok on the crystals.

But one day, there was a knock at the door. **[I KNOW this sounds kinda lame, but I couldn't really think of what to put].**  
Michael got up and answered it as Shane was _still_ eating, Gwen was in the shower, and Eve was washing up. I was sitting in the corner reading one of the alchemy books Myrnin had lent me, until I heard Eve shout  
'What is _that_ doing in here?' Eve was pointing at the person that had just entered the lounge. Yasandre.  
Michael was close behind her, looking both uncomfortable and annoyed.  
'Now now Goth girl, I'm just dropping by to give eye candy here a present.' She gestured to a sick looking Shane. Eve scowled and started forward, but Michael ran to her, whispering a warning in her ear. She didn't look happy but let some of the tension in her body go.  
Shane pushed his chair back and stood up. He looked pissed.  
'Ohhh kitty came to play. Yum. You look so much sexier when you're mad, know that?' Ok, now I was pissed. I got up and took a few steps towards the vampire hooker.  
'What do you want?' I knew it wasn't wise to mouth off to her _too_ much, but I was pissed off that she was _still _making plays for Shane.  
'Watch it. I could rip your pretty little neck out in a heartbeat.' She smirked. I took a deep breath to calm myself. She was right- if I wasn't careful she would kill me.  
'Anyway,' she turned back to Shane, 'I want to talk to you. In private.' Shane seemed to turn even greener, and said 'I'm not going anywhere with you. Whatever it is you wanted to say, you can say it in front of my friends.' His voice seemed stronger now, and it was obvious he was desperately trying to show he wasn't scared by the vampire. Yasandre laughed before smiling at him.  
'Alright then.' She snapped her fingers and one of her minions/guards handed her a large, but flat black box.  
She walked up to Shane, who flinched, and placed the box in his hands. He looked at it with an expression of deep disgust.  
'What the hell is this?' he asked. I wanted so badly to go over there and smack her round the face. Preferably with something silver. Instead I just watched, feeling the anger inside me work its way to the surface, like lava.  
She leaned forward and traced a bright red fingernail down his throat before answering in what can only be described as a purr.  
'Your costume. For the ball. I hope you haven't forgotten that your my escort.' She smirked again, clearly enjoying Shane's extreme discomfort and out gasps of shock.  
'Well on that note, I shall be leaving. Buh bye!' She blew him a kiss before sashaying out.

I was too angry to speak. Thankfully, Eve wasn't.  
'What the HELL do you think you're doing? Come on jackass, speak! Her? Seriously? Are you stupid or suicidal? Come on!' She was screaming at him now, and she looked like she was about an inch away from smacking him. Finally he spoke, looking at the ground the whole time.  
'What I do and why I do it is my decision Eve.'  
She slapped him. 

It was at this point that I unfroze and looked imploringly at Michael, who grabbed Eve and hauled her away from Shane and onto the couch. But then Michael turned back to Shane and said quietly 'Well? She has a point Shane.'  
He looked up at this, and I noticed his hands were balled into fists.  
'Do you really think I _want_ to go with her Mikey? I thought you knew me better than that!'  
'No one knows you anymore Shane!' Michael shouted back.  
'I'm not the one who's a vampire Michael! Do you think that makes it easy for me to trust you, to be around you?'  
We all looked shocked at that, and I heard Eve hiss.  
'How dare you. How DARE you Shane Collins! After all the shit you've put us through! Your dad and his merry band of thugs almost killed me! And Claire! While you sat there trying to get over how emo you suddenly were. At least Michael changed for a REASON. And what about Claire? Do you realise how much this must be hurting her?' At this Shane looked at me, with an apology in his eyes.  
'Claire...'  
I shook my head slowly, I couldn't deal with this.  
'See? You're the one who is RIPPING US APART Shane! Not Michael! And now you're throwing it in our faces by going with that _whore_ to the ball!' Eve screamed.  
'And why do you think I'm doing that Eve? Huh? It's because she told me if I didn't go with her she would _kill_ you. All of you. This was the only way she wouldn't. I was doing this to protect you!' He finished panting.  
'I don't need protecting! In case you haven't noticed Shane, I can do just fine on my own! And as you so loudly pointed out, Michael's a vampire! He can take care of himself!'  
'Claire cant. Not against her.' He retorted.  
I couldn't let that go, I may not want to fight but this argument had been waiting to happen for a while now.  
'No Shane. I can protect myself. I do it every day. I work for _Myrnin_ Shane! You can't keep using me as an excuse!' He looked shocked and hurt at this, and I immediately wanted to take it back but I knew I couldn't. None of them would ever take me seriously unless I actually stood up for myself. Sure, I'd hurt his feelings, but he did it to me enough.

With that, he ran up to his room, slamming the door behind him. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding and collapsed onto the sofa.

I could hear Michael and Eve whispering, but I didn't pay attention. They had issues too. I only looked up when I heard Gwen come downstairs.  
'Hey every- what happened?' She looked around at us and demanded to know what happened again. I shook my head, I just couldn't answer, and Eve was almost in hysterics in the kitchen. Michael was the one who came out and explained about Shane, Yasandre and the fight.  
She looked pretty shocked when he'd finished, but was clearly trying not to let it show.  
'Ok, that sounds like it sucked. But how about we forget about it and watch a film? I think that might help.' She sounded half hopeful, and half sympathetic. But none of us were really in the mood, so we all declined and returned to our rooms. She was understanding about it, which made me feel a little less guilty, and said that she might as well have an early night too.

I lay awake for hours though, thoughts of the fight echoing around my head, closely followed by guilt. I eventually realised I just couldn't sleep though, and it was only 10:30, so I went downstairs for a hot chocolate. I was surprised to see Gwen sitting in the armchair, cup in one hand, and book in the other. She looked up and smiled, 'hey Claire. I guess you couldn't sleep either?' I nodded. 'Yeah, me too.' She replied.  
She got up and put the book down, then stretched like a cat. 'Hot chocolate?' she asked. I thought about it for a moment before replying. 'Sure.' 

A few minutes later we were sitting in the kitchen, drinking our hot chocolates. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I just couldn't get over why Yasandre was doing this. Gwen looked at me sympathetically. 'Want to talk about it?' she asked.

I wasn't sure. Yes, she was a friend, and yes I trusted her but...I didn't really talk about my problems. But then again, look where that had gotten all of us so far. I decided to talk to her.

20 minutes later, and I had told her everything. She had listened and was now regarding me with a slight frown on her face.  
'I get that Yasandre is forcing Shane to go, but why aren't you all going to the ball?' She seemed confused. It was understandable really.  
'Because,' I answered, 'it's an invite only ball, and its being held by Amelie for Bishop as a way of welcoming him to Morganville. None of us want to go, but if we have to, we will.' Ok so that last part was kind of a lie. I wanted to go. But only because I couldn't stand to be the ONLY one not going. I didn't care how dangerous it was.  
'Amelie is holding a ball? For Bishop?' Her tone was weird, almost like she was demanding and questioning at the same time. I looked at her. She looked...I don't know how to describe it. Shocked, worried, scared, angry, determined, and then normal again.  
'Yes,' I said carefully, 'why?'  
'I'm worried that Bishop might try something. From what you've told me he seems pretty dangerous.' Oh. That was why.

'Yeah, he is, but with any luck Amelie and Oliver will keep him under control.' I hope.  
'Oh well, in that case it should be fine.' She smiled at me then, and I realised she was probably right. Oliver would never let anyone take over Morganville. Apart from himself. And Amelie was too fond of being queen to give it up.

We finished out hot chocolates a little while later, and then went up to bed. I still couldn't shake the feeling in the bottom of my stomach that told me something very, very bad was going to happen tomorrow at the ball, but I said goodnight to Gwen and went to bed, hoping that I was wrong.

**AN: I know Myrnin hasn't been in the story yet, but I PROMISE he is in the next chapter. This one was kind of a filler chapter because I needed to establish a timeline, and the relationships between all of the characters at the moment. The next chapter...is where it gets **_**INTERESTING**_**. Also, if I get enough reviews, I will post the next chapter today. So review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:**** I really enjoy writing this. Seriously. I mean, we are on chapter 6 and this went up Sunday/Monday. Its Thursday people. Not to mention, you are getting 2 chapters in a day. Feel loved. Feel **_**very**_** loved. But I don't think I will be continuing this on much further. Yes I have ALOT planned, not to mention a sequel, but I only have 6 reviews. This makes me feel UNLOVED. So it would really help me if you would review! Even if it's only short, like 'ohhh, update!' or negative, like 'your spelling is atrocious.' Please review! Mkay, mini rant over. **

**Another point I want to make is that I know the chapters have been alternating, so really this should be Gwen's POV but the pivotal scene in this chapter **_**had**_** to be viewed by Claire or it wouldn't have been as shocking. **

**This is my favourite chapter so far. Mostly because of how shocked/stunned/pissed you will all be. Yay. **

**Also, listen to The Pretty Reckless – Make Me Wanna Die as the end of that, is puuurrrfect for the entrance at the end ;)**

**And last but DEFINATLY not least, a shout out to my amazing reviewers, who I love very much *cookies for all of you* because without you guys, I would have quit this and gone back to watching Friends. **

**vicky199416, ****oOo KitKat oOo, and Delina Daly you guys are amazing! **

**Gwen POV **

Amelie was holding a welcoming ball for Bishop. I couldn't believe it, why the hell would she do that? Well one thing was for damn sure: there would be alot of bloodshed...

**Claire POV**

When I got home, nobody was there except Gwen, who gave me a quick hug as she left. But apart from that, I didn't see anyone. Which was weird. But then again, everybody else had jobs, I only had school. Well actually, I had a job but my boss went crazy and locked himself up, so now I kinda don't. Hang on. Myrnin! Myrnin would know what was going on! If he wasn't crazy. Which he was. Damnit. But maybe he was lucid enough for me to get a few answers out of him? I really hoped so...

I was just walking down to Myrnin's cell when I realised what a bad idea it was to be down here. Amelie was no doubt too busy with the ball to come and save me, and all of the vampires were very, very hungry. I was careful not to get to close to any of the outstretched hands as I walked as quickly as I could to Myrnin's cell. I found him lying asleep upon the bed, dressed in a velvet robe that made me think of Hugh Hefner. In Victorian times.

As soon as I was standing directly outside the cell he leapt of the bed and spun to face me, doing it so fast I couldn't have blinked. His fangs were out and his eyes were red. Sooo not my best idea to come and visit him. I immediately took several steps back, because he looked _hungry. _I held my hands up, palm's facing him in the universal sign for surrender.  
'Whoa there. Calm down. It's me. Claire? Remember?' He hissed before responding.  
'Claire...yes I remember you...come closer Claire, I can't really see you.' He was using his hunting voice, which meant he wasn't really Myrnin anymore. Not the sweet, kind and incredibly vulnerable Myrnin that I had grown to know and care for.  
'Not a chance Myrnin. Snap out of it. Now!' I knew that showing weakness with hungry vampires was a Bad Idea, but so was trying to tell them to do something. As I had experienced whenever I had tried to tell Amelie something. Thankfully it worked.  
He shook his head a few times, not in defiance, but as if to clear away the haze that I knew came over him when he lost himself.  
'Claire...' He sounded awfully sad. 'I wasn't myself just then, was I?'  
I shook my head mutely.  
'I apologise for anything I said or did. Though I must admit,' he said looking down at himself, 'my other half does dress better.' I rolled my eyes and walked forward a few steps. Not within grabbing distance, but merely to show I forgave him.  
'Don't come any closer Claire. I may be ...myself...again, but it's still not wise of you to get too near. I haven't fed in...days? Weeks? I'm not quite sure.' At this I felt a pang of sympathy for him. It wasn't his fault he was like this. And I knew he hated it. I looked at him more closely now, and could see that while he was never muscular, he had been lean, whereas now he had lost some of that muscle and was a lot slimmer. I knew that he wouldn't exactly be living in luxury, but I didn't realise he wasn't even getting fed.  
'Hang on,' I told him. I wandered down the corridor until I reached a room that must have served as a kitchen. I walked straight up to the huge metal fridge, and opened it with some apprehension. It was filled with bags of blood. I tried to swallow the nausea that came with seeing thousands of bags of blood in front of me, knowing that some of them would have been taken without permission. I calmed myself with a few deep breaths and picked up a few, carrying them over to Myrnin's cell, where I chucked them to him. He accepted them gratefully, and turned around to drink them. I was thankful for that. I could still hear the sickening noises, but at least I couldn't SEE him drinking it.

After a few more seconds he turned back round to face me. There was not a speck of blood on him. Which was slightly creepier than if he did have some on him. He was looking at me intensely, and I realised I was a lot closer to him than I had been before. I instantly took a few steps back and saw the look of hurt on his face.  
'I wasn't hungry Claire. It was just...you smelt different.' He said this last part almost uncomfortably, and flinched as my eyebrows went up.  
'Not in a bad way, you just smell like...someone else.' I looked at him questionably, before realising he could probably smell Gwen on me, as she had hugged me before she left.  
'Oh, no it's fine. It's just my new-ish housemate.' He looked even more confused about this, so I explained.  
'She hugged me as she left. So I would probably smell like her.' He looked...weird at this. But then he closed his eyes, and a look of intense sadness crossed his face. Which was even weirder. But then it was gone, and I couldn't help but thing I'd imagined it, because for the next few hours, he was just Myrnin.

Until I told him about the 'welcoming' ball for Bishop. Then he flipped.  
'Amelie is holding the welcoming feast for him?' All I did was nod, and he sprung up paced manically around his cell, before running a hand through his hair and turning back to me  
'You know what this means then, don't you child?' He spoke sorrowfully now, the anger gone. His large dark eyes were sombre now. I shook my head, still afraid to speak.  
'Amelie is giving in. She has lost Morganville. Bishop has won and we are all doomed.'  
And with than he sank down onto the armchair, his head in his hands. I was stunned. I couldn't really believe that Amelie would just give up, and let her father win. Not when I had seen for myself how much she hated him. But I supposed Amelie was a strategist, and staying alive had always been her prerogative. She would do whatever it took to stay alive, Morganville and its residents be damned.

But then Myrnin stood up and fixed me with his sharp brown eyes.  
'Claire, you need to let me out.' What? There was no way I could do that.  
'I understand that I told you to keep me in here, and with good reason, but I need to get out _NOW_. Morganville is in danger, you are in danger, _Amelie_ is in danger. You may think us Morganville vampires cruel and evil but we are nothing_, nothing_, compared to Bishop. He is what you would call old school evil. He would slaughter every one of you without a second thought. He is legendary for slaying as many vampires as he has humans. Why do you think Amelie tried to destroy him? Claire he is pure evil. You need to _let me out_.' I thought about this for a moment. Myrnin was right: Bishop would destroy us all unless we did something, _anything_. But Myrnin wasn't sane at the best of times, and Amelie herself had told me not to get involved...but...I couldn't just stand by and let everyone I cared about die. I just couldn't. So I reluctantly opened the cell and stepped back.  
I expected Myrnin to run out, but he didn't. Instead he looked down at himself again.  
'I need to change. Would you be so kind as to turn around Claire?' I blushed and turned around. I was looking at some point far in the distance when I noticed Myrnin's reflection. He was shirtless, facing away from me, and I could see his lean physique in the reflection. But then he began to take off his trousers and I closed my eyes fast. 

A few seconds later and I heard him call, 'you can turn around now.' I turned and found myself face to face with him. I gasped and stumbled back as he laughed. I knew I was going to regret letting him out.

Half an hour later, we were both in full costume, armed to the hilt with as many weapons as we could carry. I was dressed as Harlequin, and Myrnin was dressed as Pierrot. Honestly I felt as though we should be wearing each other's costume,(Myrnin as Perriot? Seriously?). But then again I couldn't see him wearing the skin-tight PVC cat suit. It didn't take us long, as we used the portals to appear in a corridor just down from where the ball was being held.  
I looked at Myrnin. We were both wearing different costumes, but our makeup was the same. A pale white face that would have done Eve proud and thick black eyeliner. It made Myrnin look even more insane than usual.

I took a deep breath before going into the entrance chamber. Here, there were glasses of champagne, and I picked up one. I think I needed it. We had a while to wait though, as the herald, John, Myrnin told me he was called, was announcing every couple who walked through the doors. We weren't too far in the line though, and as we got closer and closer to the doors, I felt my heart rate begin to increase. Myrnin heard, and fixed me with a disapproving look.  
'Hush child. Don't show any weakness. Head up and smile.' The last part was delivered with urgency, as there was only one couple ahead of us.  
And then...

'Lord Myrnin of Conwy and his attendant, Claire Danvers!' Heads turned, and shocked gasps flew through the room. I felt myself begin to panic, but again Myrnin sensed this, and with a smile drew me over to a corner.  
'Claire. Listen to me. It's important that you _do not _show any weakness. Understand?' I nodded, feeling slightly ashamed. It was important that I pulled myself together. I was here to save my friends and family. A couple of rumours didn't matter.

We were just 'mingling' with some people that Myrnin knew when suddenly the room went quiet, and Amelie entered from the right. She was dressed as what could only be described as an ice spirit. Walking alongside her was...Jason. Eve's brother, scumbag extraordinaire and all-round asshole. He was dressed in a brown monks robe.

Moments after they sat down on the dais, Bishop entered stage left, wearing (what else?) a bishops outfit, with everything but the cross. Trailing behind him, looking scared and confused was an angel. With a white dress, and feathery wings. I realised with a start that it was my mother. I made to jump up, but Myrnin held me down with an iron grip on my wrist.  
'Not a wise move Claire. He could kill her before you stand up.' He murmured.  
I sat back down, hating that he was right.

The doors were closed now, and the tributes were being brought up. So far, Bishop had just waved away all of the tributes, but it was our turn next. The couple before us had their name called, walked up and had walked away again when the door's suddenly blew open.

Everybody gasped and turned to see who it was but with the thousands of people standing up,(some on chairs) no one could see. It was then that the herald called out in a shocked voice

'Queen Gwenevere of England, the first.'

At this, the whisperers upgraded to full on voices, some shouting, others asking who it was. Myrnin had gone completely stiff and was frozen with a look of horror, shock and fear on his face.  
It took a second for it to sink in, because no...it just couldn't be...but then I climbed on top of the table and looked at the woman who had just burst in. She was dressed in a long black gown that was tired and made entirely out of black lace and silk, the corset being both. The voluminous skirt cut away at the front, revealing a short dress, and a lot of leg. She wore black silk gloves up to her elbows, and heels that had to be at least 6 inches tall. But I recognised her bright red hair. She was striding towards Bishop, and stopped just short of the dais, before smiling and saying in a clear voice,  
'Hello Grandfather. Miss me?'


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR NOTE: ****Go onto my profile, and there are the links for the various outfits, costumes, and people mentioned. Also, I'm seriously BEGGING you to check out+review my other Morganville Fanfic, which is called Where The Lines Overlap. It's a short one-shot between Amelie and Oliver. And I think all of the Sam/Amelie + Oliver/Amelie fans will be ok with it as it doesn't show her romantically linked with either. **

**Gwen POV**

I walked up to Bishop and smiled. I knew I could get away with not bowing. After all, I was his favourite. He stood up and smiled.  
'Gwenivere! It's been centuries. Where have you been? Come, sit.' And with that I walked up on the dais and shooed Yasandre out of the chair next to him. She hissed at me before getting up and glaring at me.  
'Insolent little brat. How dare you?' She hissed the words at me. I smiled sweetly before I answered.  
'I do believe that's my _chair_. Move or I _will_ kill you.' She sneered at me, clearly not believing me.  
'As if you could.' She laughed. Foolish little bitch.  
'You know,' I mused thoughtfully, 'I never liked you when I was alive. I hate you even more now I'm dead.'  
I looked imploringly at Bishop. He nodded slightly.  
I turned back to her with an even bigger smile, and then I rushed her, using my incredible speed, and ripped her head clean off. Her body crumpled to the ground as I casually threw her head to the side. Then I deliberately stepped over her body and sat down on the chair.  
'It's good to be back.'  
He laughed then, and I could feel he was happy with my murder of Yasandre. She may have been one of his lieutenants, but now I was here. And I was _always_ indulged.  
He looked around at the audience.  
'Well let us continue. I'm rather looking forward to seeing who is up next.'  
The herald looked surprised for a moment before he regained his composure and called out: 'Lord Myrnin of Conwy.'

I tried to keep the shock from showing on my face. I felt like I had just jumped off a cliff. My heart began to race wildly, and I was once again reminded of how different I was from the traditional vampires. I was terrified though: what if Bishop were to hear it? Or any of the others there? I calmed it down as best I could while trying to keep all emotion off my face.  
But there was still no way around it.

Myrnin was alive.

How? I hadn't heard a whisper of him for centuries, no matter how hard I looked. It had seemed as though he had disappeared. But no, he had just gone into hibernation. I still couldn't process the shock. And then he spoke, and his voice was exactly as it had been all those years ago.  
'Hello my Lord.' He was smiling and laughing, which brought back a thousand memories, and one I would prefer not to remember. I mentally shook myself. I needed to stay focused. I settled myself back in the chair and smirked. It was best to cover my true emotions, as they wouldn't help me in the slightest. I was lost for a moment in memories long buried. I still couldn't get over the face he was _alive. _So beautifully alive

Well, not for much longer. I watched in shock as he lunged for Bishop with a knife, cutting him across the arm. Then he began to twirl, laughing manically. His twirling and laughter increased until he turned and ran off the stage leaving Claire alone on the dais. Bishop looked stunned for a moment before he laughed. Not like Myrnin did, crazy and unbridled, no, his was more contained. It held a slight sound of affection and a whole lot of patience. Like a master amused at a pet. A master who knew that when the pet stopped being amusing, he could and would put it down.  
I felt certain though that he would chase after Myrnin, or at least send one of his minions. He did not however, and I breathed slightly easier.

His laughter faded although his smile did not. It was cruel, calculating and completely him. He flicked at a scratch on his arm, the work of Myrnin, and smiled almost fondly.  
'Madmen are the laughter of God are they not?' He looked at me and I felt myself nod, then shake my head, indulgently. I smiled a little and leaned back in the chair. Despite what had been transpiring, the mood was still on the precipice. It had not yet tipped. My job was to act as if I was completely calm and at home up here. 

Amelie suddenly stepped forward, past a still shocked Claire and her tribute, Jason Rosser.  
'Father, why are you here?' She sounded ruffled, as though this was unusual, but not worth too much emotion. Before replying, Bishop laughed coldly. I almost shuddered, but stopped at the last second.  
'I want the book, my dear daughter. What, you thought I actually cared about this little experiment? Not at all. I merely want the book you stole from me before you rolled me into an early grave." Her shocked face gave him even more fuel, and he carried on, looking delighted and yet somehow slightly bored. I felt a slight shock go through me. So this is what he truly wanted. I wasn't surprised.

"Come now Amelie. You really ought to have made sure I was dead before you left me. I thought I taught you better than that? Apparently _not_." He finished with a sneer.

"It's not yours." Her voice was like her face, flat and emotionless. In shock. I knew how much she hated and feared him, this couldn't be easy.  
"I took it from the hands of a dead rival. That makes it mine, and if you don't relinquish it I will destroy you and your town. You know I will." His voice was cold now, all traces of humour gone. His voice reminded me of ice along cold steel- precise, sharp and ultimately deadly.

"Haven't you known that since I came to town? Its mine and I want it back Amelie. _Now_." His voice was ice cold now. His eyes were narrowed, the dark holes burning into Amelie.

"She wants you to leave. Now." Claire spoke up, going to stand next to Amelie. I almost groaned. It was the stupidest thing she could have done. At this Bishop raised his eyebrows and fixed his cold gaze on her.  
"Oh look Amelie. Your little dog can bark. But can she bite?" he taunted.  
"No," said Sam coming to stand next to Amelie with fire in his eyes, "but I will."

Michael, Eve and Shane climbed the steps to join him. Others followed, Oliver, Miranda and her protector and a few others that I didn't really know. Oh. So it was to be a revolution was it? Fools. All of them. It would never work, and they would all die in the process.

I saw Bishop incline his head ever so slightly at Francois. Francois then grabbed hold of Jason and sunk his fangs in deep. The boy fell to the ground and all hell broke loose. It was complete and utter pandemonium.

Sam and Michael were struggling to get Francois away from Jason and were getting knocked around in the process, Oliver was fighting Bishop and Amelie was leaning over Jason trying to talk to him.

"Boy," she muttered, "stay awake. Boy!"  
Until that moment I had still been sitting in my chair like it was a throne with a bored expression on my face and eyes that glinted like ice picks with a twisted type of malice.  
But then my carefully cultivated mask was shattered as I watch Jason Rosser pull out a stake and thrust it into Amelie's heart.

"Sucker," he whispered laughing.

**Another Author Note: ***sorry, these must be getting really annoying* I just wanted to say that I WILL be posting a semi long one-shot *I think, this might be come multi chaptered* that basically gives a bit of insight into Gwen's past, and how she's linked with Myrnin. If I get enough reviews on that, and on this *Yeah that's evil. But I'm ok with that.* then I will post Myrnin's POV on how they met and what happened.

So review! Because if I can get the reviews on this up to 20, I will post Chapter 8 today.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
*here is the link to Where The Lines Overlap: .net/s/6663083/1/Where_The_Lines_Overlap


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note:** Ok, so I said I wouldn't update unless I got to 20 reviews, but I really felt like updating. This story has actually become an obsession, to the point that my councillor thinks I need to stop writing it. As IF. Nice try lady, but no dice.  
Enjoy! And review, because when she finds out I've written this I'm in for a bitch of a lecture on 'Why do I need to write? How does this affect me? Is this a projection of my subconscious?' I will get that lecture because of YOU. So you can at least review for me

**Gwen POV **

I was stunned. How could he do that? A human? Against my mother? He shouldn't have had the _chance. _I grabbed hold of him and threw him across the room before I even realised what I was doing. Oliver flashed forward to stop Sam from pulling out the stake. He whispered angrily at him before they both looked at Claire, who was standing frozen in shock, staring down at Amelie. Oliver nodded at Sam before Sam grabbed hold of Amelie and disappeared. I could do nothing other than stand watching, just as shocked as Claire. It was then that a vampire stumbled into me, almost touching me. I recognised him as one of Bishops old friends, a particularly nasty vampire with a fetish for children. I ripped his head off before stalking out of the room. I wasn't getting involved in the fight. It was not my fight, and I didn't risk myself for anyone, even Bishop. As I strode through the crowd, all the vampires parted for me. They were not foolish enough to approach me, whether they were Bishops or not.

I walked out through the doors, embracing the cool night time air with a slight smile. My dress streamed behind me, almost like a train. It was short at the front, which allowed me to make great strides. My heels were a piece of art; truly beautiful and absolutely deadly. They were 6 ½ inches high and were decorated with huge great black spikes that were tipped with real silver. I could kill a vampire with my shoes alone.

I shook my hair free of its bun and found some small comfort in having my long hair fall down loose around my shoulders. 

It was night time. The dark, cool air surrounded me like a comforting blanket. It soothed me, but I still needed to get away. I ran for a few minutes until I reached an old warehouse. It was dark, brown and only went 5 stories up. The windows were broken, and stacks of decomposing cardboard surrounded it. It wasn't pretty, but it would do. I vaulted up onto the roof, managing not to lose a shoe.

From where I stood I could see all of Morganville. I could see the fight was still going strong in the town hall and that near the old tyre factory there were groups of pissed off humans looking for people to beat up. It was a pitiful sight. I sighed and crouched down before swinging my legs over the edge. I sat like that for a while, admiring the beauty of the stars, and the midnight blue sky above the restless town.

I sighed again before putting my head in my hands. It was a mess. This town was going to tear itself apart. But I couldn't waste my time pitying them. I had a job to do of sorts. And besides, if I spent too much of my time away, without letting Bishop know, I would lose his trust. And I _couldn't_ lose that. Because I had my own agenda, and I'd be damned if I didn't make sure it worked. But there were alot of...connections and memories rooted in this town. Not in the town per se, but in the people who resided here.

My past was something I didn't like to revisit. Of course I'm sure Bishop knows this, which means it _will_ be used against be if I don't do my job right. I couldn't help the shudder that went through me at that. I still remembered everything, despite my many attempts at blocking it out. I also hadn't forgotten how or why I had those dark memories. I knew exactly who was to blame. And I was going to make damn sure they paid for it.

I brushed my dress off before sliding over the edge of the building. The air rushed past me as I neared the ground. I landed as lightly as a cat, not even breaking a heel before I ran back to the hall. My absence would have gone unnoticed, I was sure.

**Author Note:** *again* Ok, basically this chapter was filler. I needed you all to see a little bit of her emotions, but not the reasons behind them. And yes, this is meant to be confusing. Mostly because she hasn't revealed what she's doing, why she's doing it, or where her allegiances lie. I needed you all to see what she thought of the town, and also that there are alot of different side to her. Now that you've had that little glimpse, I can post chapter 9.

Oh, and please review! I know that more than 15 people read this; I can see the traffic on my account thing! Grrrrrrrrr. So please, please, please review, or I'm sending Bishop after you. No, wait! I'm sending GWEN.

Oh yeah.

SO REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note:** _This story has been my main focus for a while now, but I have 2 other full length ones that I'm also writing and a new fanfic which is also full length for the Strange Angels category. So basically, what I'm trying to say is that if I don't get enough reviews on this, I might just switch back to the others and not update this for a few months. Also, if you go to my profile you will see why I took SO long to update. Sorry about that. _

Bright Lights And Dark Shadows Chapter 9

Claire POV 

I woke up to the sound of whispers and footsteps. I pushed the ragged, old blanket that had been carefully tucked around me to the floor and sat up. I was still in my costume from the ball, and I could feel the uncomfortable material as I sat up. I frowned; I didn't remember falling asleep on the sofa…and I must have been pretty tired to just crash like that, still wearing my costume. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and my hands came away stained with all the makeup from the previous night  
'Good morning sleepy head.' A soft, deep voice murmured from somewhere to my left.  
I spun around, recognising the voice in an instant. Shane. I was flooded with warmth from just hearing his voice, knowing he was near me. He gave me a sense of safety that was pretty hard to find in Morganville. I locked eyes with him and smiled sleepily, knowing I had god-awful bedhead, but not caring.  
'Hey yourself,' I murmured back. His warm brown eyes distracted me for a moment and I found myself leaning forward, tangling my hands in his hair, brushing my lips against his …..when the door suddenly banged open.  
'Oh my god ew. Like get a room? Seriously. No one wants to see that. Kay? Ugh.' I closed my eyes for a second before turning to face the interruption.  
'Hi Monica nice to see you too. What are you doing in my house?' I gritted my teeth as she leaned against the door frame. Brilliant. I'd have to clean it later. I repressed the urge to shudder. What the fuck was she doing in my house? And more importantly, why wasn't Shane kicking her skanky ass out on the street?  
'We _had_ a room Monica. Then you came in.' Shanes voice was exasperated, but he didn't sound as angry as he should be.  
'Whatever Collins.' She snarked before rolling her eyes at him. I waved my arms and raised my eyebrows at Monica.  
'Well?' I demanded. Monica smirked before looking at Shane.  
'Are you going to tell her or am I?' she asked, looking smug. I'm actually not that violent but I really wanted to wipe that smile off her face. With my fists.  
Shane sighed. I didn't take that as a good sign.  
'Ok, well after everything kicked off at the ball, we had to get everyone out. And seeing as any Amelie supporters are in danger, we decided to all hole up here. Kind of like a superhero's base of power.' At this last bit he smiled and winked at me, but I wasn't in the mood to joke. I had just remembered what happened at the ball; it wasn't a welcome memory. After Amelie had been staked everything had just blurred. Everyone was fighting and we had left as fast as we could. Michael had helped us out but that was as much as I could remember.  
'And?' I still wasn't sure why Monica was in my house.  
'Well everyone that's on Amelie's side is now here, helping us.' I can't even begin to imagine how many people are on the other side of the door. Everyone on Amelie's side? That's got to be at least half the town.  
'Hang on, _everyone _on Amelie's side? As in,' I mime fangs '_everyone?'_ Shane nods and suddenly I find that Monica is the least of my problems. Of course she rises to the top of the list again as she says:  
'If you're done, we need some actual clothes. I can't walk around dressed like this all night.' She gestures down and I see that she's still dressed in her clothes from the ball, like me. Shane's wearing his killers t shirt, but is still wearing the leather pants.  
'Wait, what time is it? When did we leave? How long have I been asleep?' I ask franticly.  
'The ball only ended an hour or so ago, but you fell asleep and we figured it was easier if you got to rest for a while.' I smile at him as he says this; it's typical Shane. Trying to look after me, despite the fact that I handle myself all the time, especially as I work for Myrnin. Then I remember. Myrnin. He left us to die. Of course I already knew he was unstable, but I had thought that he cared about me. Just a little bit. That was stupid.

I pushed myself up from the couch, ignoring the hand Shane offered me and faced Monica. She didn't look as perfect now. Her wig was missing, her hair and makeup was a mess and there was a small patch of blood on the dress. Under her sneer she was very pale and I couldn't help but think she must be very scared.  
'Right. You.' I point at her, making sure she understands that I'm not little Claire anymore and I won't let her push me around. Not here, not now. 'You can stay, but only if you actually _help_. If I find out you're not helping, or you piss me or Eve or Shane or Michael off, you're out. Understand? I don't care if you will become a walking snack, I really don't. Clear?'  
'I wouldn't want to piss Michael off….' She mutters, but nods her head, so I ignore that. I wait until she goes back into the kitchen and shuts the door before turning to Shane.  
'I- 'I start to talk but before I can he's kissing me. I give in for a minute, enjoying how warm his lips are and how nice it feels to be in his arms again before I gently push him off, ignoring that small ache in me that grows stronger the further away he gets.  
'Where is Amelie?' I ask. He points upwards, to where the secret room is. I sigh because honestly, it is so like Amelie to be in that room.  
I kiss him once more before walking upstairs, but it's difficult to even get there, because the house is filled with people. The hallway outside the lounge is packed, and the stairs have quite a few people on. People and vampires I note. The too pale skin and flashing eyes are a slight giveaway. I'm slightly nervous, but after living in Morganville for as long as I have, you learn that fear doesn't help get you anywhere except the morgue. So I just fixed them with my best Monica impression and pushed past until I reached the secret door. Walking into the room, I felt nervous. Amelie might be my 'protector' but she was still a vampire. One that would feel no remorse whatsoever if I happened to die. Then again, as far as I knew she might be dead. I didn't even want to think about what might happen if she was. I knew it wouldn't be good. When I reached the top of the stairs I saw Amelie lying on the floor, Oliver's hands pressed to her face and Sam, standing a few feet away, watching the scene with dark eyes. I looked at Amelie's stomach and gasped. There was blood everywhere. All over her icy white dress. I felt sick just looking at it and had to fight the urge to heave. Suddenly Oliver was staring at me, eyes flashing.  
'Get out. Now.' He spat the words at me, obviously furious. He didn't move away from Amelie though. Sam moved to stand in front of me, in that vampire quick way that always startled me, because it was so easy to forget what he was.  
'No. She stood with Amelie before me or even you. She has earned the right to be here.' Sam sounded firm and dangerous, not at all like his usual gentle self. Then again, he _was_ a vampire.  
Oliver clearly wasn't happy about this, but seemed to decide that Amelie currently took precedence over me pissing him off with my very existence.  
'Fine.' He ground out, sounding just as furious as he looked.  
'Take over. Now.' It was clear the words were directed at Sam, and before I had time to blink he was crouched exactly where Oliver was, placing his hands either side of Amelie's face. I didn't understand what he was doing until Oliver placed his hands on the stake and pulled it out so fast a few drops of blood splashed the ceiling. Dragging my eyes away from the gaping hole now in Amelie's chest I looked at her face. Her eyes were open and they were staring at me. Amelie was awake. And _hungry_.  
'Get her out…..now.' Her voice sounded like weak, but still dangerous. I could see just how much she resembled Myrnin when he was in one of his predatory moods right now. It wasn't good. I left the room as quickly as I could without running. I knew that if I ran, Amelie would chase me. It was something I had learnt from Myrnin. God, I couldn't stop thinking about him. About how he had betrayed me, betrayed everyone. Why? Was it simply because he was mad? No. I didn't believe that. I knew him, and I knew that while he acted crazy he actually wasn't, not until he went into one of the disease induced moods. I had to talk to him. I wasn't sure it was a safe idea, or a sane one, but I had too.

I had to walk around for 10 minutes before I found Shane. He was sitting on the kitchen counter surrounded by a load of people, including Eve, holding a can of beer. I rolled my eyes; we were in the middle of a war, and here was Shane, drinking beer like it was a normal day.  
'Claire! You're ok!' And then I was being hugged by Eve, while Shane called out;  
'I told you she was fine, she just needed to sleep. Which was why_ you _weren't aloud near her. Damn Eve, I think you just blew an eardrum!' Eve let go of me then, and smiled at Shane. The look on her face was evil.  
'Good. Next time you won't try and keep me away from Claire.' Then she turned back to me, looking at me to see if I was hurt. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again.  
'Eve…I told you. I'm fine. I wasn't hurt last night.' She nodded but was serious. Any one of us could have died last night and no one was even close to forgetting that.  
'Where's Michael?' I hadn't seen him and was slightly worried. I wouldn't have thought he would leave us when things were this dangerous…  
A shadow passed over Eve's face. I also wondered where Gwen was, but it was something that none of us could or would talk about.  
'He's…he's busy. Looking after us as usual.' Eve tried to muster up a small smile but it was pretty weak and no one was convinced. I felt a pang as I wondered just how bad things were. It couldn't be easy for her having to deal with this…  
Shane interrupted before I could think anything else about Michael.  
'Want a beer?' He offered one out to me, but before I could take it Eve snatched it out of his hand and smacked him round the head.  
'Stupid! Claire is 16. That means she can't drink yet. Understand?' Eve looked mad. Instead of some smart ass reply, he just said in a quiet voice,  
'Eve, there's a possibility that none of us will make it through the night. I really don't think this is such a big deal.' Eve looked stunned for a moment before her lip quivered and she nodded slowly.  
'Your right. Sorry Claire…I…' Then she bit her lip and tried to smile again. I felt so bad for Eve. She had been closest to Gwen and Michael was her boyfriend. It was never going to be easy for her. It was hard on all of us, having to fight Bishop. But we were all still so stunned and hurt about Gwen that it was just too much right now. For any of us. As far as I knew, Shane hadn't even mentioned her name yet.  
I gently took the beer from her and placed it on the counter.  
'Its fine, I don't really feel like it.' I tried to make my voice as soothing as possible, like when I was dealing with Myrnin in one of his mood swings. It didn't work though, and Eve's eyes filled with tears before she launched herself at me, hugging me again.  
I waited a few seconds before gently extracting myself from her slight arms. I felt bad about what I was about to say, but I knew I had to say it.  
'Eve….' I trailed off unsure how to continue. I didn't really want to abandon here, which is what I would be doing if I went off, but then again; she still had Shane. But still. I took a deep breath before carrying on.  
'I have to go and find Myrnin. I just do. I don't want any arguments. Ok?' That last part was directed at Shane, who had leapt of the counter the second he heard me mention Myrnin.  
'Crazy ass vampire? The one that slashed at Bishop then twirled off, leaving you standing there like a sacrifice? I don't think so.' He sounded angry, but I didn't care. This was _my_ decision, no one else's.  
'Yes. That Myrnin. Look, I'll be….' I couldn't exactly say fine, because that was a huge lie and Shane wasn't that stupid. Thankfully, I didn't have to continue.  
'Shut up. Let her go Shane.' I looked round at Eve. I hadn't thought she would be too eager to let me go considering how dangerous she knew Myrnin was.  
'I mean if she wants to get herself killed, then I'm sure she's going to find some way of doing it, whether you let her or not.' My mouth almost dropped open but I managed to calm myself by taking a deep breath.  
'It might not be ideal, but I need to.' Shane looked angry and scared, Eve looked…..disinterested. Almost like she was going for nonchalance and missing it by a few miles. The look in her eyes was strained, but she didn't show any emotion on her face. I hugged her and Shane as quickly as I could then ran off, leaving both of them looking angry.

**Author Note:** _Seriously I write these too often. Anyway, I've posted a one shot to go along with this. Its Myrnin's past and its pretty short, but it does have some clues as to the relationships in this fic. Also, I will be posting Gwen's past soon(ish) and when this story is finished I have a sequel lined up. And possibly a third (what do you call that?). But I'm not sure yet, cause I'm doing alot here. Oh and there is a song fic coming up. It's Ellie Goulding, and if you don't already listen to her music then I suggest you go do that now. Thank me later. The only clue I can give you about the song is that it's by her. The reason I'm not sharing what song it is because it explains A LOT and might tell you a few things that you didn't already know if you listen real hard to the lyrics. Stay tuned, and review! Also, this chapter is extra-long because I felt so bad about not updating. So enjoy, because this is the longest chapter I have ever written. _

_P.S I might be posting a playlist for this. Note: MIGHT. _

_PPS check out my profile for more fanfics, loads of one shots are going up soon._


	10. Chapter 10

_Song for Chapter__: 30 Seconds To Mars - Was It A Dream_

_Gwen POV_

_**I walked down the steps with some trepidation; the wood I was walking on seemed old and rotted, the whole place had the peculiar air of abandonment and not for the first time I wondered if he would even be here. So wrapped up was I in my thoughts that I noticed nothing as I walked through the door and descended the next set of steps. I didn't see him until he was a mere 3 meters from me. He was looking at me, frozen in the motion of adding something from one beaker to another, a look of sheer surprise on his face. For a second I froze too, my heart beating erratically in my chest before I smoothly closed off my any expression that had previously been on my face, my eyes turning cold and my demeanour being as unapproachable as it was at the ball. He still hadn't moved so I spoke, my voice as emotionless as my face. 'Bishop has sent me with a warning for you…' I walked along a few steps, casually examining the books that sought purchase on the dusty shelves.. 'Anyone who resists him will end up dead. Your usual…humour…is not welcome. If you attempt any stunts in the future, you will be punished. Am I clear so far?' I stopped, turning to face him. 'You are welcome to join Bishop, but any resistance or antagonistic behaviour and you will find yourself regretting it. He is drawing the lines for a war, and you would do well to pay heed to them.' Finally he unfroze, his tone matching mine. 'Oh? And what would you prefer? That I join Bishop or that I die?' He lifted his eyebrows slightly, his gaze piercing mine. It was a challenge. 'It makes no difference to me. Either you will join or you will die. It is of little importance to me what the outcome is.' **_

_**For a slit second I caught some unidentifiable expression on his face and then it was gone, his face once more the cold mask it had been. 'Of course.' There was a silence for a moment before he continued. 'Tell Bishop I am very much on his side, ready and willing.' Suddenly he grinned manically, his eyes alight with dark laughter. 'What first? Slaughter? Or war planning? I do so detest war plans but if it makes him happy then I shall sit there and plan the massacre we are all hoping for. Though I would rather be in the field. But I suppose we all would. O to die in a flame of glory! A hail of fire!' He laughed again and I was uneasy. He was….I wasn't quite sure. But he wasn't right, that much I knew. 'Stop it.' The words came out quietly and I wasn't sure if he could hear me over his fits of laughter. 'Stop it!' This time the words were louder, I knew he could hear me. He was just choosing not to. 'Myrnin!' This time I shouted. He stopped laughing immediately, his wild eyes finding mine. As I watched the manic look died from them and was replaced was a look of both terrible sadness and fear. As he turned away I caught a glimpse of anger. **_

'_**You said my name.' My eyes snapped back up to meet his. Did he know? Did he know that after the day he left I never spoke his name again, never uttered it and tried as hard as I could to erase it from my memory forever. 'And?' 'I….' He trailed off, closing his eyes once more. When he spoke again his voice was just as quite and subdued as before, a start contrast to the out of control Myrnin from a few minutes ago. 'You've changed,' he near whispered. I felt a wave of sadness mixed with anger and pain before I regained control. 'Maybe. Or perhaps I just grew up. Staying innocent is hard to do in this world.' As hard as I had tried, the slightest edge of pain still came through in my voice. I hoped he wouldn't hear it, but he must have. He never missed things like that. **_

_**We locked eyes for a moment before the ice that surrounded my heart started to thicken again. I narrowed my eyes and shifted my body slightly, away from him. He was so close now that I could feel his breath. I leaned forward the, only for a second as I whispered into his ear; **_

'_**Remember my warning.'Then with that I was gone, leaving faster than the eye could follow. **_

_**Author Note:**_

_**Its late and I'm writing this at 12 at night, but I have finally got something to write with. No more writers block! I will try to update with a chapter a day and hopefully they will not be as short as this!**_

_**Also, I am so sorry I took forever to update. I know you must hate me. But I promise that I wont leave again unless I absolutely have to. Like, I die. In which case, sorry. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Song for Chapter: ****Placebo - Running Up That Hill**

Claire POV 

When I walked through the portal I was surprised; Myrnin was in the armchair in the corner, his head in his hands. I wasn't sure what to do, so I spoke.'Myrnin?' I called out quietly, I didn't want to surprise him. It was never a good idea to surprise Myrnin. Or any vampire for that matter. Not if you wanted to keep all body parts firmly attached looked up, and crazy Myrnin from the ball had disappeared. He was just Myrnin now, weary and tired Myrnin. All the anger I had had after the ball had gone, now I was just sad and scared.

I didn't want to believe the worst in Myrnin but sometimes I thought that was what he wanted everyone to believe. He never did anything to try to seem otherwise anyway.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair but didn't get up. 'What do you want Claire?' I looked at him for a moment before replying. 'You left us. Why?' I wasn't timid Claire anymore and he knew he'd pissed me off. I may not have been as angry as I was 10 minutes ago, but I was still a little pissed.'Its….complicated. Don't you trust me?' He countered with a weak smile. 'No.' I may like him now, but I didn't trust him. That would be suicidal. And God knows its difficult enough to stay alive in Morganville as it is.

His smile was dark when he laughed. 'Good,' he replied.

I shook my head before walking over to the lab table, which appeared to be covered which various slides of blood and beakers. I lifted my hand to touch the silver knife that lay on the table, a smear of blood along its blade, but before my fingers could make contact my wrist was held in an icy grip.

I froze before looking at him slowly. 'Don't interfere little Claire. It would be….unwise.' Was that a threat? I had worked for him for months now and I'd be damned if I was going to let him _threaten _me_. _I looked him in the eye now, my voice steady as I spoke. 'Let. Me. Go.' We stared at each other for a moment longer before he released my wrist. He took a few steps back before interlocking his fingers and observing me with an curious gaze. 'Standing up to a vampire? Not like you Claire. I must say its very...entertaining. Oh do continue. Please.'Great. So he was turning back into creepy Myrnin. Just brilliant. Why hadn't I listened to Shane? Oh right, because I was Claire. And I _never_ got myself into bad situations….not. 'I'm leaving.' That was always the best way to handle him when he got like this. To leave. If he would let me, which judging by the way he was smiling I didn't think was going to happen anytime soon. I tried to walk to the door though, keeping my eyes focused on him. I edged backwards as fast as I dared until, risking it, I spun round and made to run for the door.

He was right in front of me. Faster than I could blink, and only a foot away from me. Shit.'Myrnin, let me go.' I was worried now, what if his meds had worn off? He looked hungry too. Crap! Why had I come down here? What was wrong with me?

'Myrnin if you don't let me go-' I paused for a second, unable to think of a threat that would have any affect on Myrnin whatsoever, '-Amelie will know.' I finished, somewhat lamely. He looked at me, clearly enjoying the moment, before laughing and stepping aside with a wave of his hand. 'You can leave little Claire. Off you go now, before I change my mind.' I didn't wait to see how long that would take.

I ran.

As soon as I was a few roads away I stopped running. I leant against a wall as I waited for my heart rate to slow down. I honestly hadn't expected him to do that, I really hadn't, but there could be no denying that Myrnin was going more and more crazy. Which was worrying considering he hadn't exactly been sane to start with as far as I could tell. I sank to the floor, my breathing still heavy, before running my hands through my hair. What did I do now? I couldn't go back there, not with Myrnin like that. But I had work to do, Amelie had said so. I couldn't ask her anything through, because of Bishop. In that moment I wasn't sure who I was more scared of; Amelie or Myrnin. Before I would have said Amelie but now I was veering more towards Myrnin. But it mostly came down to one thing; I was screwed.

**Author Note: **

I'm sorry that that wasn't a very long chapter but I am seriously tired from all of the packing I've been doing (I'm moving house! Yay!) and all of the planning. But this chapter is better than the last I think because it was rewritten and edited a lot more than the last one so hopefully that should have some impact. Anyway, reviews would be very much appreciated. Virtual cookies for all.

And don't forget to listen to the song at the start for the whole chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: I am so extremely, incredibly sorry for not updating. If anyone still reads this then cookies for you guys, seriously. You must be the most amazing readers ever. I wont go into why I've taken so long to update, but I swear I have valid reasons! Anyway, here is Chapter 12. Enjoy it guys, next chapter should be up soon.

**Chapter 12**

Song

_Two Door Cinema Club - Undercover Martyn_

Claire POV 

'I told you, I'm fine! Now let go Shane, I mean it.' His hold on me relaxed slightly and I managed to wriggle out of his grasp. 'I told you it was a bad idea! When are you going to listen to me Claire? You cant trust them. Any of them. They are vampires! Not your friends! It's us and them, and it always will be. You were nothing more than a pet to Amelie, and to Myrnin... Come on Claire, you know this!' Shane finished looking frustrated. I felt too tired to argue, Maybe he was right. I'd trusted Amelie but it was clear that we were expendable to her, I'd trusted Myrnin but he'd made it clear at the ball that he didn't care about anyone, and despite me trying to be angry at him for that betrayal, I just couldn't. He didn't seem to care about anything, even his own life, so it wasn't personal. He just didn't feel emotions like normal people. But when it came down to it, Shane was right; the only people I could trust were in this room with me.

'I know,' I admitted. I hated that I'd been wrong. I'd really thought…. I shook my head. It didn't matter now, all that mattered was that we had to stick together. Me, Shane, Eve and Michael. Even Michael was under Bishop's control though….we were so screwed. And as for Gwen… Well that hadn't exactly helped us. We'd let her in, trusted her, and it turned out she was Bishops spy. Slash granddaughter. God, this was making my head hurt. One thing was pretty clear though, she was 100% dangerous and 100% not on our side. I wasn't sure if she was entirely on Bishops side, but from what I'd seen at the ball, she looked out for herself above all else.

'I'm going for a shower,' I declared. Shane shook his head and walked off into the kitchen, slamming the door shut and leaving Eve to slide up to me. 'He's not pissed off. Well, ok, he is pissed off but only because he's scared for you, he knows that when it comes to vamps…you don't always know what's best. And that scares him. You know how bad he is at showing 'the emotional stuff.' She made little air quotes with her fingers, rolling her eyes as she spoke. I couldn't help but smile, she looked so exasperated.

'I know, its just that he treats me like I'm some stupid little kid that he has to protect all the time. Its like he thinks I'm made out of glass.' I know I sounded whiney, but I didn't care. I wasn't a little kid and he needed to know that.

'Shane doesn't think you're a little kid Claire, but as for the made of glass thing? He's lost everyone he's ever loved. I'm pretty sure I'd be as overprotective as that if I was in his position. So just cut him some slack, he may act like an ass, but he's an ass that loves you.' I sighed. She had a point. 'I know, your right I guess. Whoa, it's a scary day when Eve isn't the dramatic one isn't it?' My tone had lightened in an attempt to up the mood, and Eve knew it. 'Don go getting any ideas Claire-bear, I'm still the drama queen you all know and love.' With that she walked back downstairs, leaving me alone on the landing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Song-

_Escape The Fate - 10 Miles Wide _

Myrnin's POV

I walked into the council room, and noticed that, of course, I was late. Oliver and Amelie were already deep in discussion while the human was sitting in his chair looking fairly uncomfortable and pale against the fluorescent lighting. I waltzed past them, spinning and landing in my chair with what I liked to think of as grace and elegance. The exasperated expression on Amelie's face seemed to disagree however. I couldn't help but think however that Claire or goth girl would have laughed. I narrowed my eyes at them for a moment before sighing.

I leaned back and zoned out for a few minutes, not really caring what was going on. I absentmindedly hummed a song under my breath. It was one of goth girl's favourites apparently, and I really had taken rather a liking to it. Seconds after I reached the chorus though, the doors banged open. Gwen strode in before sitting in the throne like chair at the head of the table, swinging her legs over the side and fixing us with a dark smile. 'Oh do continue.' Her voice. It was so different. I just couldn't get over it. Her look, yes, fashions changed all the time and although hers was a very…..radical change, it was still fairly common. But her voice. It used to be sweet and strong almost queen like, now it was dark and more husky, like she was trying to seduce the world. It wouldn't surprise me, I thought with a mad laugh. And it would serve me right too.I surveyed her quickly and almost sighed. She was wearing black leather pants with silver daggers sheathed all over, a black leather bodice which of course showed her off to her best advantage. She looked dangerous and seductive. All in all I supposed she was. Shaking away my thoughts, I looked up to see her staring back at me, an eyebrow raised. It had only been seconds since she had walked into the room however, and Amelie and Oliver had finished their quite dispute. (I imagined Amelie had won; she normally did). I doubted anyone had noticed our silent exchange.

Gwen smiled again, almost laughing for some strange reason before adressesing everyone in the room; 'Bishop has asked me to attend the council meeting in his steed while he attends to other more pressing matters.,' Everyone seemed to take this in. I couldn't stop my self from replying to her. I honestly couldn't. 'And what Gwenivere, will you be contributing to today's meeting?' I smiled at her, showing my fangs as I did so. It seemed clear that games were what she wanted to play, so I would play along, at least until someone won. Or someone died. That was usually how they worked wasn't it? It had been a while since I played these sorts of games, but I had had my share of them. Vampires always did.

She raised her eyebrows before smirking as she replied. 'A damn sight more than I imagine you would. Though of course if you truly require an answer I suppose I may attempt to play nice with your trivial politics.' I laughed quietly, putting my feet up on the table. It was going to be a long meeting. Finally, after 3 hours of Amelie and Oliver's power play, the human's futile attempts to contribute and Gwen's apparent boredom, the meeting was over. Amelie was the first to leave, her guards opening the door for her as she blew out like an icy gust of wind. It was clear that my dear friend didn't quite like having Gwenivere around. It showed that she was uncomfortable, though I doubt anyone other than me would have been able to spot the ever so subtle indications. Oliver of course followed immediately after, though still managing to glare at me before he left. I smiled back and waved. For some reason he didn't seem to appreciate the gesture. The human left next, as quickly as he possibly could, looking terrified all the while. They always seemed so fragile. Then it was just me and Gwenivere. She pulled the knife she had jammed into the table out and in one swift movement was out of the chair and by the door. I caught her arm before she could leave. She pulled out of my grip and went into the hall. Leaping forward I managed to grab her wrist, wrapping my fingers around her and holding tight. 'Gwen. I just want to-' She cut me off before I could finish and slammed me into the wall, again breaking the grip I had on her. 'Don't touch me.' The words were sharp, but they weren't cold like they normally were. I studied her face intently, still pressed against the wall by her, watching as she bit down on her lip. 'Listen to me. Bishop knows you are loyal only to Amelie. He knows.' The words were whispered into my ear, as she leaned forward, so quiet that even I could only just make them out. I met her eyes again and couldn't stop the slight gasp that escaped my lips. She looked scared. Gwenivere looked scared. 'You need to be careful.' As she finished speaking she started to pull away from me, so I did the first thing I could think of., the only thing I could think of; I kissed her. My hands tangled in her hair and we spun round, suddenly I was pinning her to the wall as we kissed. Our breaths mingled together and I felt her teeth graze my lip which of course only made me kiss her more intently. I pulled her closer to me, desperately trying to close the space between us. It had been too long since I had done this, since I had kissed her. She gasped as I kissed a trail down her neck, my fingers still running through her hair which felt just like it used to. I felt my arm catch on one of her daggers, the blood flowing freely. I couldn't have cared less. My emotions were everywhere, I couldn't seem to hold on to a single one, a single thought other than how much I had missed her. Because kissing her brought back every memory I had tried so hard to forget. This! This was why I had become so chaotic, why I had descended into madness, because I had been without her for so long, for too long. But then her hands wrapped around my wrists as she pulled them down to my sides, faster than I could blink, and then released them in the same second. I could still see the lust and the anger and the passion and the fear in her eyes, but before I could reach out to her again, she leaned forward, running her tongue along my lip, where I realised she had broken the skin. Then she turned and ran down the hallway, disappearing before I had even lifted a foot to chase after her.

I ran my hands through my hair before trying to collect my thoughts. If I had any left. I felt like she had shattered them all, that now they were no more than dust because all I could feel, or taste or want was Gwen. It was all Gwen.

I didn't know if I was fooling anyone, even myself, because it always had been.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Song

_Funeral For A Friend - Roses For The Dead _

Gwen's POV

I leaned against the wall, inhaling deeply. I held the breath for a few minutes before breathing out as I tipped my head back, exhaling a cold cloud of frigid air. My hands were in fists by my sides. I struggled to keep my emotions in check; this much was obvious from the way the air around me had gone from 40+ degrees to -5. The icy air bit into me and I welcomed it. It stung, but only enough to remind me of who I was meant to be, the façade I must keep up. I flexed my fingers before curling them into fists again, swinging at the wall behind me. My fists made dents in the wall, dust floating out and falling to the ground like snow. Drawing another breath in I ran my hands through my long, vivid red hair. I shook my head, shaking away the dust and debris from the wall. Even time seemed to have slowed down, because I was in my own little bubble, feeling my emotions surround me like an ocean. They pulled me back and forth like waves, and I was unable to grasp any of them for more than a fleeting second. Anger, shock, lust, need, fear, distance. I felt all of them and yet I felt none of them. I felt weak.

I needed to regain my icy composure. Fast. But I could still feel his lips on mine. Still feel his hair dancing across my fingers. Still feel him. And in that moment it was like nothing had happened, nothing had changed, we were us, back then, we were **us. **

**But we weren't. And we never would be, not again. **

I could dream though couldn't I? They couldn't take that away. And the memories. I would always have the memories, of happier times. When things were simple and happy. But so much had changed since then. I had changed. I wasn't who I used to be and I'd done terrible things. I'd become someone I never thought I would be. I'd become vengeful and cold. I'd moved on, grown up. I'd missed us though. The way we would run through the trees or the way I would never get cold, not with him; he always warmed me up. From the inside out. I smiled at that; it was true. I could never be sad around him. He used to do that enough for the both of us, but when he smiled….it was worth everything to see. The stealthy escapes. The moonlit courting. Everything. God I missed it.

Time had to catch up with us at some point though. Far too many years had gone by, too many winters had passed for us to be the same people. I certainly wasn't the woman I used to be. It all sounded like a long forgotten teen romance, something that Hollywood would adore. It wasn't though. We were adults, older than most and there were no carefree kisses and sunlit walks, only secrets and bloodshed. If I had to liken it to a film I'd say it was more of a horror story than one of love. Things were never simple, even back then.

My body trembled with a nervous energy, coiled too tight, and I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. My emotions began to overflow, filling me up. I gasped, all these things I had fought not to feel were here and I couldn't deny it. I wasn't as cold as I'd hoped I was. I closed my eyes for a minute before looking up. I could see the rooftops ahead of me, wide and inviting. I ran to the side of the building and leapt off, landing like a cat on the one next to it. I raced ahead, jumping from roof to roof so fast I was but a blur, even to a vampire. I ran, mindlessly, until I came near the edge of town. I stopped, dropping to the floor, it was a 20 foot drop but that was nothing to me. Taking a breath in I let the memories fill my mind before I shook them out, firmly reminding myself that the past was the past and that it was now that I had to live in. Besides, I had a job to do. My hands stilled and I wiped all emotion from my face, breathing out again, putting back the ice in my eyes. Just like my mother, I couldn't help but think with a small laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Author Note: If I don't start getting reviews I might stop updating this. If I don't get reviews, I assume no one reads it, so I don't really see the point in continuing. But whatever. Just remember to review if you want to keep reading ok? Also, check out the Bright Lights tumblr for an exclusive short story, written about Gwen aged 12, and a few other things. It's . So yeah, check it out and review.

Claire's POV

I lifted the pot of coffee up to eye level and stared at it. Then stared some more. Then I grabbed the fork off the side and stuck it into the pot before pulling it out again. Now the definition of coffee, is that it is liquid. This was not. I'd say it was more of a thick sludge than any type of beverage. 'Eve!' I yelled as loud as I could knowing full well she would hear me, even over the sound of the xbox next door. I put the sludge next to the sink.''Yeah?' She appeared in the doorway looking like a doll. A very gothic doll. Her hair was in two high pigtails either side of her head and her bright pink t shirt was quite possibly the frilliest thing I had ever seen in my life. Then was her skirt, this giant tutu puffball thing that stuck out several feet and gave the overall impression that Eve was either a ballet dancer on acid, or a Japanese street girl. Her platforms completed the look and gave her the added bonus of being an extra six inches tall. Even for Eve this was amping it up a little. In answer to the eyebrow raise she gave me I just shook my head before gesturing to the coffee/sludge pot on the side.

'I would ask what that is, but I think it's actually meant to be coffee. Well?' I raised my eyebrows at her. For someone who worked in a coffee shop she really didn't make good coffee. Correction; at home she didn't make good coffee. At work her mocha's were to die for. 'It's my breakfast coffee,' she said, like that explained it.'Eve its half 6. PM. I don't think it can be called breakfast coffee at 6:30 pm.' She shrugged in reply before bouncing over, pouring some of it into a Jack Skellington mug on the side and sticking it in the microwave.

I seriously couldn't do anything but laugh. Eve was Eve I suppose. I turned back to the sink, picking up the pot and what remained of the sludge before dropping it in the sink. There. I turned the hot and was halfway through getting the washing up liquid when I heard the doorbell.

Both me and Eve froze before locking eyes and nodding. I quietly reached for my backpack and passed Eve a silver stake from it before getting mine. We held them poised in the air, neither of us breathing until we heard a voice float from the front door. 'Hello Shane. Miss me?'

It was Gwen.

My mouth dropped open. What the hell was she doing here? Eve stormed out of the kitchen, still holding the stake aloft and I followed her, barely managing to keep the anger from my face. My hands were shaking at my sides, and I wasn't sure it was entirely anger that caused it. I was scared too. If Gwen was here, that meant that Bishop had sent her. Nothing good could ever come of that.

When me and Eve got out into the hall we were met with Shane holding the door so tightly his knuckles were white and Gwen leaning casually up against it, a smile on her face as she looked at us. 'My my, what a welcome. And all for me too.' She was suddenly upright again in one of those lightning fast movements. 'Silver stakes too. Touching,' she said sarcastically clasping both hands over her heart. 'What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want.' Eve ground the words out, glaring at Gwen as she spoke. Gwen only smirked in response before stepping inside the house at which point we all jumped back. I could see the fear on my face reflected in Eve's and I'm sure it was on Shane's too, but he hadn't taken his eyes off her.

'Oh I'm sorry, did I frighten you? I thought you realised I could come and go as I pleased? Your house may keep out unwanted visitors because it likes you, but I'm a lot stronger than it. I assumed you knew that. Tut tut children, if you want to stay alive you need to be far more careful than _that_.' She was still smiling as she finished, a predatory smile that I had seen on Myrnin's face far too many times. We were in danger and I think we all knew that.

'Aren't you going to offer me a refreshment? Tea? Coffee? O negative?' She delivered the last question with a bone chilling laugh. At our lack of response she merely sighed and rolled her eyes before strutting past us and sitting in the arm chair. She draped her legs over the arm and pulled an envelope from her black jacket with one hand while she inspected her nails on the other. 'Well? You want to read it anytime today? I actually have more important things to do than lounge around here and enjoy the scintillating conversation that never seems to end around here.' She shook the envelope at us again, her impeccable manicured black nails still clutching it. I stepped forward to take it from her, completely aware that my throat was exposed. 'Oh don't look so frightened darling if I wanted to kill you I'd have done it already.' Well that would really help boost my confidence. Because it wasn't like I wasn't terrified already of becoming lunch. At this Shane finally spoke. 'Well why are you here then?' God, I almost wanted to hit him. It really wasn't a good idea to bait her, she had to be one of the most impulsive vampires I'd ever met. She was probably as unstable as Myrnin. And that was saying something. 'Oh do play nice, I'm not doing anything wrong am I? Merely handing you an envelope.'

'She does have a point I suppose.' Eve spoke cautiously. Gwen fixed Eve with a smile that showed her fangs. 'Exactly. Now open the envelope Claire.' Her tone was serious for a second, and I started to panic. I had no idea what was in the envelope but it wasn't going to be anything good. Oh god let it not be a body part. I felt the bile rise up my throat at _that_ lovely thought.

It was an invitation. To a ball. 'Are you serious?' I asked incredulously. 'Of course.' She seemed completely unphased, still smiling at us. Uncertainty crept over me, there had to be ulterior motives to this. Eve suddenly stepped forward. 'Ok listen up, we don't want to go to another fucking ball. We don't want to swear our loyalty to Bishop of all people and we aren't showing up. Got it?' For emphasis she waved the stake at Gwen, hands on her hips. Before I could blink Gwen and Eve had disappeared. I looked around franticly before I saw Gwen was holding Eve up by her throat, her stake lying on the floor next to the armchair. I lunged forward with stake before Gwen turned round and ripped it from my grasp, still holing Eve by one hand, and threw it across the room so hard it embedded itself in the wall. Shane pushed me behind him and faced Gwen. 'Oh come on. Like you could even scratch me.' With that she tossed Eve to Shane who caught her. Eve looked paler than I'd ever seen her and there were already dark purple bruises round her neck. She managed to stand up though, albeit leaning on Shane, so I figured she didn't need immediate medical attention. Both Shane and Eve glared at Gwen though neither dared move. I was still frozen, unable to do much more than stare. I knew Gwen was on Bishops side but… I'd figured she was still…well not our friend, but I didn't think she would attack us. She didn't look particularly bothered by any of the hostile gazes being thrown her way and proceeded to smile. I couldn't see any emotion on her face. Not really. She was smiling but it wasn't real. I realised what had been bothering me since I'd seen her at the ball. I hadn't seen any real emotion on her face. Not once.

'Well if this is all you're going to do I think I'll leave. How shockingly _dull.' _With that she turned and walked to the door. Just as she left the lounge, Michael appeared. To say he seemed surprised would be an understatement. His eyes narrowed as he quickly took in the scene; first he looked at Gwen, then Eve being held up by Shane with bruises round her neck, Shane looking like he was about to set something on fire and finally his gaze settled on me. I felt relived he was here, we weren't so outnumbered now.

He lunged for Gwen and she flipped him before pinning him down with one of her stilettos resting on his neck. He flinched and I realised why; they were solid silver. Shane saw this too, I could hear him cussing under his breath. Eve still looked like she was half here half not. I felt powerless as Gwen looked back round at us. 'Learn from your mistakes. You can't fight me and you cant fight Bishop.' With that she carried on walking to the door, stopping just before she stepped out of it to turn back and fix us with a glare. 'You will be attending the ball. It's not a request, it's a demand.' Her words left us all cold. I was the first to unfreeze, finally I thought, and I shut the door before leaning back on it.  
'We are so fucked,' sighed Eve.

P.S There is no song for this chapter. But if you find one that you think works for it, message it to me!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Song

The Gossip - Standing In The Way Of Control

Gwen POV

I was restless. That was it. I tilted my head to one side. Then tilted it to another. 'Aghh!' I slammed my fists down onto the bed. The next second I was almost ripping my hair out. 'Calm down!' I shouted it to myself. I had to get back under control. But I couldn't. I was just so…angry? No. Scared? No. Uncomfortable? Yes, that was more like it. I couldn't be still. I had to be in motion, constant motion, because other wise it would all catch up to me. I couldn't let it. I leap up of the bed, snatching a few pins from the dresser with which I used to twist my hair up. I collapsed onto the stool in front of the mirror, tilting my head left then right again. No, this wasn't right! I ripped them out, allowing my hair to cascade down my back. I leaned forward, my hands folding under my chin as I thought of what to do. Finally I settled on putting it in a high ponytail. I would do. I grasped my fingers, in a obviously doomed attempt to stop them from clawing at my dress. Well that didn't work. This was getting annoying now, I was restless and uncomfortable. Really, this was beginning to make me loose my patience. Finally I sat on them. There. Now the damned things would be still. I let my head fall back, taking in the many chandeliers hung around the large, plush room. Suddenly I had the urge to be moving. Again. I got up and paced around, picking up items at random and then discarding them because they couldn't distract me well enough. 'Fine. I'll get ready. Maybe then I will stop being so…unlike myself.' I muttered the words under my breath, god forbid anyone thought I was talking to myself. Because as it really wouldn't do to have everyone think I was just as insane as Myrnin.

I hung the strands of silver around my neck, lopping them 3 times before walking over to the mirror. They didn't look right. Too formal. I tilted my neck to the side, trying to get a better angle. Nope, still not appropriate. Which was a shame because those strands were enchanting. Oh well. I looked around, my chambers were filled with chests and caskets full of the most expensive jewellery money could buy. Or blood. So there had to be something…It was nicely decorated too, dark damask wall paper, ornate black candelabras everywhere and purple draping. My furniture was imported specially from Italy for me, dutifully hand carved by a select team in Rome. But it was _boring._ I gathered my skirts up before falling backwards onto my bed. Maybe I'd have to redecorate. With blood. It was an idea… I whipped around, twisting almost in midair, suddenly remembering the box atop my dresser. I tapped my nails against the wood of box before ripping the delicately detailed lock off. Before my fingers could touch the jewels, a noise at the door made me start.

Francois was leaning against the door frame, head tilted down as he looked at his watch.

'Ready Gwenivere?' His voice was arrogant and drawling.

I rushed him, my silver tipped nails embedding inside his neck, finding solace in the warm blood that welled up around them. I tightened my grip as I leant his head backwards until my mouth was right against his ear.'Do not, Francois, ever presume you may give me orders. Or that you would ever be permitted to walk in my chambers. Am I clear?' I waited until he rasped a yes before pulling them out and pushing him backwards. It gave me a cold satisfaction to see him stumble into the hallway and into the wall. I smiled my cruellest smile at him before taking him in. He was shaking, visibly scared and in pain. Good. His eyes, which were now all pupil, were regarding me with fear. His throat leaked blood, which ran down his neck in waves. I looked down at my nails, which were now covered in blood up to my knuckles, and tsked. 'How unfortunate.' I said it clear enough for him know that it was his cue to leave.

I turned back to my chamber and washing the blood off of my hands before returning to the jewellery box. I knew what it was that I would wear now.

A short time later and I was ready. Tonight was a true declaration of war and I would be sure to show exactly how quickly I was going to win. I had a lot of games to play, but the most important one would be the easiest. Myrnin. He had no idea what was going on, that he was merely a pawn to Amelie, a chess piece that she could move around the board as freely as she liked. To her, he was dispensable. Then again, I suppose everyone was. I hadn't gotten my cold heart from my father, no, that had come from my darling mother. But it would be her own downfall because tonight I didn't fight to win, I fought to kill. My restlessness stemmed from anticipation, and to some degree fear. I didn't want to lose.

I left my musings behind as I checked that I was suitably armed, with silver knives hidden in sheaths all over my body and a bottle of silver nitrate down my bodice. After all, one didn't go into battle without armour and weapons. That would be a fatal folly and I would never make such a mistake. I had spent many centuries honing my battle skills and I was not one to lose. Which is why I knew exactly what I had to accomplish tonight. I looked in the mirror one last time before deciding it was better my hair was up tonight. I swept it up into a sleek high ponytail before I slipped into my black thigh high lace up boots, the stilettos of which were made from silver. I was dressed as one should for a ball, but I liked to look dangerous too and I did. My dress was magnificent, a huge tulle concoction, with a plunging neckline on a beautifully intricate black bodice, with lace overlay and sleeves also tooled in lace and a skirt composed entirely of chiffon, tulle, lace and silk. It was one of the most stunning ball gowns I had ever owned and that was entirely the point. My job tonight was to look terrifying and distant. And I would do my job well.

After 15 minutes I arrived outside the ball, knowing full well what awaited me inside. It was a chess game of epic proportions and in order to win I had to be perfect. I wouldn't fail. My shaking hands were not exactly a good sign though I couldn't help but think.

**Hey guys, I don't know if any of you have a tumblr, but if you do, go and follow bright-lights-and-dark-shadows. There are mini stories on there that won't be on here and clues for the content of Bright Lights #2. Also, reviews really are appreciated and make my day. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Song- **30 Seconds To Mars - Attack

**Myrnin POV**

I kept my back to the wall, knowing I was encased in shadows. What I needed right now was to find Gwenivere. But I didn't want to. I had no desire to observe her cruel smiles, casual murders or manipulation. But I would have to, because Amelie needed to know what Bishop's, and Gwenivere's, plans were in order to counter them. Not exactly the stand I had been hoping for, but at least she wasn't giving up. Yet. Amelie, dear though she was, was not exactly the self-sacrificing type. She would leave, flee again, if the fight looked like it was not going in her favour.

I scanned the crowd, the faces of vampires swirled past me. There were no humans her; not tonight. Tonight was not the Blood Ball, but it was the power play that came before it. Tonight, Gwen and Bishop would be demanding both attention and loyalty. I could barely ignore the pain in my chest whenever I thought of Gwenivere. I'd thought those human emotions of love and sorrow were behind me, but alas they were not.

I raked a hand through my hair, attempting to try and regain some of my thought. It was a futile, human thing to do, but it was a habit I'd had since I was a child. It had been such a long time since I was human that before Gwenivere I had all but forgotten what it felt like to feel. To really feel, not just in the detached vampire manner, but to feel with all my heart and soul. I had forgotten how much it hurt.

A dancer twirled to close to me and I stepped further back in to the shadows of the corridor. Before I could retreat entirely, I caught the scent of humans. More specifically, Claire, Shane and Eve. "Damn it!" I muttered under my breath, what fools they were to come here! Claire could no more defend herself than a butterfly could fight an army and the others had an unhealthy perchance for getting themselves in situations that required my help.

I grabbed Claire's arm, placing a warned finger on her lips as I dragged her to the corridor. The others followed, grouping together as it that would protect them. Claire's eyes were wide as she looked at me, and goth girl actually held a sword. Which, I frowned upon noticing, was pointed at me.

"Myrnin? What are you doing here?" The question came from Claire, who seemed to fear me least of all, despite having seen just what a monster I could be. Then again, she had also lived with Gwenivere, so perhaps killers did not bother her.

"I, you foolish little child, am here because this is the beginning. This is it, and I have a job to do. However, I see no reason why you should be here, and if Gwenivere finds-" Eve cut me off before I could finish, brandishing her curved sword at me with a flourish.

"Wait, hold up here one sec. Gwenivere is the one who invited us. And told us it was 'mandatory.' As in we go, or we're the main course." She waved her sword at me as if to conclude, and raised an eyebrow.

I was too busy thinking to reply though, because if Gwenivere really had invited them, she had done so for a reason. And I couldn't think of one that fit, which worried me greatly. I used to know her, but not anymore. I had no idea what her tactics or plans were, or why she would possibly invite Claire, Eve and Shane. It made no sense; she couldn't use them as leverage because it was apparent to all but the poor humans themselves that Amelie was not above sacrificing anyone, even me, to win.

I ran my hands through my hair again, pacing manically now as I tried to think. Why? It just didn't make sense. Bishop wanted Claire alive and as far as I could tell Gwenivere didn't care either way. There was no plausible, comprehensible reason to invite them.

But I knew they had to leave.

I turned back to face them, their eyes not quite able to follow my sudden movements as I once again grabbed Claire by the arm. I pulled her down the corridor even further, the others following.

"Listen to me, you must leave. It does not matter that Gwenivere invited you. It was a-" A what? A trap? No, she didn't play around if she wanted someone dead. A game? That seemed far more fitting, but also unlikely. She wouldn't do something unless it had a _purpose. _

"I don't understand. She said we had to be-" I cut Claire off, annoyed already that she should so foolish as to ignore me. "Listen child! Gwenivere is not your friend anymore. You cannot trust anyone, not Michael, not Gwenivere, not Amelie and certainly not me." As I finished I heard Shane mutter an agreement under his breath. Good. Let his cynicism save Claire and the others from their blind trusting of the creatures that hunt them.

Eve had lowered her blade, and I took the moment to remind them of what it was they were up against. I held her arms to her sides as I tilted her neck upwards, effectively paralysing her in my grip. She froze, not even moving to lift up her sword.

"This. This is what we are. We are not humans with pointy teeth, we are vampires. We are the next evolutionary step up from you and you are no more to use than food and occasional amusement. You would do well to remember that because no matter how we may need your help or rescue you we do it out of practicality not sentimentality." I released her then, and she staggered forwards, clutching onto Claire as she did so. Shane still hadn't lowered the shotgun that he'd picked up when I'd grabbed Eve.

"Now leave," I hissed, pointing towards the end of the corridor. They would be fine to escape on their own, they were no longer my concern, not when I was meant to be looking out for Gwen. I turned my head round to check if anyone had noticed, but they were oblivious. It was one of the many talents of a vampire, to see and hear only what you wanted to.

Turning to face them again I saw them running down the dark hallway, weapons out and at the ready. I could only hope it would be enough to save them, should they encounter anything.

Once again my hands found my hair, and I felt my shoulders droop forwards slightly. I was tired of this endless game, this hunting. The thrill had worn off a long time ago, and the excitement had only lasted a few centuries. Breathing in, out of habit more than anything else, I smelt it. The smell of centuries past, and memories long buried.

"Now why would you send them away when I specifically asked them to be here?"

I wore a smirk as I turned to face Gwenivere, all of my previous thoughts vanishing from my face as I wore only my mask.


	18. Chapter 18

Florence And The Machine - Drumming Song 

Myrnin

"Well?' She inquired, with a smile more deadly than a thousand armies. I looked her over before responding, and couldn't see any obvious weapons on her. Which didn't mean she wasn't armed, only that we were playing a different game tonight. Still, I couldn't stop myself from taking her in, revelling in her beauty. She was magnificent tonight, with a resplendent ball gown that she no doubt choose for effect.

I smiled back at her, my fingers interlocked as I surveyed her movements."Because they shouldn't be here. But you already knew that, didn't you?' I raised an eyebrow, my hands straightening my lace cuffs as I spoke. She cocked her head at me, smile still in place before a laugh came to her blood-red lips. Her tone matched mine; it was both polite yet sarcastic, a dare hidden between the cadences.

"I was bored. They make darling pets don't they? Of course you already know this, Claire's been your's for an age now, hasn't she?" Her tone was still light, teasing even, but underneath I could detect the edge of darkness. She stalked closer to me now, her eyes fixated on mine.

I stayed where I was, only a foot away from her. We were almost completely hidden by the shadows now, and I couldn't resist matching her carefully weighted steps. I was a few inches taller than her, though without shoes she would be far shorter, so I leaned down slightly, my hand running along her collar bone, trailing my fingers before I caught her chin, tilting it upwards before I touched my lips almost to hers, the words I uttered almost written on her flesh.

"I'm leaving now Gwenivere. If you wish to play this game….then come and find me."

With that I disappeared into the swirling mass of colour that was the main attraction of the ball. If she wanted to play this game then fine, I would play her at it. I had had enough; I would not stand by and let her toy with me whilst Amelie and Bishop played with our lives, deciding who was entitled to what. No, this time I would engage in the fight.

I weaved through the crowd, laughing as I went. I couldn't help it. Glass after glass of champagne appeared in my hands then disappeared, and still I spun. Everything was a whirling entrapment of flesh and revelry, ensnaring me as I played the deadly game. The tempo of the music increased, and so did the savage grace with which we all danced. Vampires, all showing our true nature as the angelic demons we truly were.

The malice in our eyes glowed, our fangs were on show as we wove between each other, all of us, revelling in the moonlight and the freedom we had sought here. There were no humans, not anymore. The ones who had been here were drained and dead by now. I laughed even more at that, manic now as I spun.

I lost myself, and time ceased to exist, everything just a beautiful blur. I knew that somewhere, she was out there, but for now I was content to not be myself for a few hours.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Bright Lights And Dark Shadows **

**Song For Chapter: Vampires Will Never Hurt You - Vitamin String Quartet**

**Gwen**

I stood still for a moment, stunned at Myrnin's touch. But then I felt the familiar fire inside of me; he wanted a war? Fine. Let him wage one, I had enough hatred to fuel a whole army. I would give him a war he would never forget.

I stalked back through the crowd before I sat upon the throne, watching them all dance. My fingers drummed against the hard mahogany of the wood. Outwardly, I appeared bored, but inside I was restless, my eyes unconsciously seeking Myrnin's face among the dancers. The flash of disappointment every time I realised it was not him, and then the self loathing that came hand in hand. Yet I still watched for him. He was, at least tonight, my most dangerous adversary and yet he was also the most entertaining. For once, it was fun to play such games, knowing as I did that he might actually be a challenge. Normally, these games were over before they had began.

Yet this was different. Exciting. Thrilling. Seductive. It was perfect. Destruction is such a pretty little thing.

At last I could stand it no longer, watching silently. I got to my feet, walking down to the crowds of beautiful dancers with a smile upon my face. Tonight I would enjoy myself. It was my ball and I had no duties tonight, nothing of import. Tonight….I would enjoy myself.

The crowd swallowed me up immediately, gloved hands almost grazing me, lidded eyes watching me with hunger as I danced, the frantic wildness of the vampires glorious to lose myself to. Even like this, we were all so refined. Not a single one of us out of step, our moves razor sharp and perfectly in time. Faces became a blur as I danced, each new note spinning us in a different direction, not one of us touching each other.

It was a deadly dance.

I let myself spin freely, my feet instinctively knowing which steps to make, my body knowing where to go. I had grown up in court ballrooms, dancing was second nature to me. I enjoyed it, the subtle control, the movements, the perfection, all of it. Vampires dancing was enthralling.

Suddenly I changed dancing partners, for the hundredth time tonight. However this one was different.

He leaned forward, still not breaking the only rule in the dance, which was that there must be no skin on skin contact, and whispered into my ear.

"Hello Gwenivere." His voice was like velvet, rich and deep, and I felt myself smile in response, before being spun away into the next move.

Mere seconds passed, and suddenly I was back in front of him, my palms facing his as we circled each other.

"Hello Myrnin." My voice matched his, just as seductive and daring.

My eyes met his, and I stared at him for a long time, enjoying the way he was looking at me. Hunger, lust and passion filled his eyes, only to be once again encased in ice. I looked him over, realising this was the first time I had ever seen him in formal dress. He looked stunning, of course, and incredibly handsome. It made him look even more like a vampire, especially when combined with his pallor and flashing eyes. His dark hair only served to make him look more like a prince of the night, and I was reminded of how he looked the first time we met. His clothes were different, but his appearance was not. He was so obviously a vampire that the idea of trying to conceal that was ridiculous.

We continued to circle each other before stepping forward, our hands twisted next to each other, our faces inches apart. For a second, I could feel his breath upon my face, warm and inviting, and then I was facing someone else. I took no notice for the rest of the dance, my eyes still seeking him against my will.

Some minutes later it came to end, and we began to waltz, spinning in perfect circles, again and again. I swapped partners suddenly and found myself opposite Myrnin. Our movements mirrored each others perfectly, my black gloved hands moving with his white gloved ones. He smiled again, this one even more of a challenge than the last, and one of his hands grasped my waist, the other my hand, as we waltzed.

It was so odd to be dancing with him, so unlike him or I. I remembered the dances from when I was at court, the suitors' that would ebb and flow around me, never really interacting, always watching. And then there were the escapes onto a dark balcony, or a moonlit grove. I sighed, shaking away the melancholia.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, my voice low and quiet. He smiled back at me, still keeping his mask on.

"I thought we were dancing, is this not how the waltz is danced?" The manic glitter was back in his eyes now as he released me with a flourish, only to catch me again, drawing me closer to him. I was mere inches away from him, the heat from his gloved hands seeping through the flimsy material that separated us. Our gazes were entwined, the rich brown hues in his eyes captivating me for a second. In this moment, we were separate, entirely, from everyone and everything. There was nothing else.

And then he looked away, thus allowing me to catch some unidentifiable emotion swirling in his gaze which had disappeared when he looked back at me again, smile firmly in place.

"Oh Gwenivere, how you have changed." His voice was a murmur, like silk across skin.

"Really? I believe the same could be said of you. Though I must confess, any memories I have of you are both hazy and intangible at best. I never was good at remembering acquaintances." He laughed then, but it was not filled with humour, only emptiness, hollow and cold.

He leaned in closer, his lips almost upon mine as he spoke, so close that once again I could almost taste him. "We were rather more than acquaintances were we not?" Myrnin's voice was once again seductive and alluring. When I looked back into his eyes, opening my mouth to respond he leaned forward, his hand around my waist pulling me closer, and met my lips with his own, entrapping them with a kiss.

I was yielded for a second, out of shock mostly, and then my senses came back to me. I gasped, leaning my head back and pushing his away. The hand that had somehow come to caress my cheek was removed, yet the one on my waist was not.

"What was that?" I hissed at him, anger, shock, fury, happiness and confusion overwhelming me. He still stood close to me, and his mask was no longer in place. He was breathless, his cheeks flushed and his lips red. His gaze was unfocussed for a second, before he caught my eyes. His look of bemusement disappeared and was replaced with a manic, savage glee.

"That Gwenivere, was a reminder. Remember it." Then he was gone, twirling away as if carried by some unseen wind.

And once again I was left standing alone and confused, both by his words and the anger and malice behind them. Perhaps I was not the only one that had changed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Song: "Careful" - Paramore**

**Claire**

When we got home I collapsed on the sofa, soothed by the sounds of Eve triple locking the door, her quiet cusses echoing. Not that it would help much, seeing as a flimsy piece of wood and metal wouldn't stop a vampire or even a human in Morganville, let alone Gwenivere. As far as I could tell, if she wanted us dead, we would be dead.

I didn't understand why she had invited us at all; Bishop had nothing to gain from it and nor did she. However Myrnin had been pretty emphatic about us going home, so maybe there had been more going on than I realised. I sighed, grabbing the blanket from the back of the sofa and tucking it around me as I brought my legs up. A few seconds later, Shane sat down next to me, silently wrapping an arm around me as he pulled me closer to him.

After a few minutes he spoke. "This will be over soon. Gwenivere won't stay here forever, Amelie will win. Or Oliver." _Since when did Oliver winning become the better future? _"Someone will, and it won't be Bishop or Gwenivere ok?" He looked at me now, his eyes warm and full of love and fear. For me. Because if we were all honest it wasn't ok, not anymore. When it had just been Amelie and Oliver we had been ok, not great, but we could handle that. We could deal. But Gwenivere and Bishop were a whole new evil to fight off, and bit by bit they were winning. And I just didn't know how to change that.

But I couldn't tell that to Shane, because that wasn't what we did. We stayed strong. We fought back. So no matter how bad things got, and I really couldn't see how they could get much worse, we would fight back.

I nodded, the uneasiness in my stomach going away as Shane wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

Suddenly, a pillow hit me in head. I pulled away from Shane, looking around to see Eve stood in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the wooden frame with her eyebrows raised.

"What was that for?" I called to her, waving my arms around. Her eyebrows went up further in response, before she replied.

"In case you hadn't noticed Claire Bear, we have problems. With a capital P. So save the hormones for later, cause we don't got time for a kissing fest right now alright?" With that she walked back into the kitchen, returning a few seconds later with a huge bag slung over her shoulder.

"This is a bag, filled with everything pointy, sharp and silver I could find. There are more of these scattered around the house, but I figured we can deal with them later. Right now we need to do inventory. It's no use fighting with a weapon that won't kill a vampire because if it won't kill it, anything less will just piss it off. And a pissed of vamp equals a dead one of us." She slid the bag off of her shoulder and onto the table, unzipping it and opening it up as she reached inside. I climbed off the couch, Shane following me as we went over to the large dining table in the corner where Eve was arm deep in the bag.

As we watched she pulled out stake after stake, all wooden but some with gems and charms on them, and notably, one with black Sharpie skulls and crossbones all over it. I raised my eyebrows as I picked it up, looking over at Eve.

"Really?" I asked her, trying to keep the laughter out of my voice. Shane doubled over with laughter, before spluttering out, "Dude, Sharpie? For reals?"

Eve looked up, shot him a glance then turned back to the bag. "I was bored, it needed decoration, and- shut up asshole! And I felt like I might as well Sharpie it, seeing as I couldn't find my glue gun." Shane just laughed even harder at that, and I couldn't hold it back any longer either.

"It's not bad Eve, I mean, it looks kinda cool…." She looked up at me then, scowling, so I let the stake go and helped her sort the rest of the stuff into piles of 'Can Kill' 'Pretty Dangerous' and 'Will Just Kill Us'.

In the end we had 3 silver stakes, which I had no idea where they came from, a silver cross and a small bottle of what looked like fairy dust but that Eve had assured me was tiny grains of silver in a pressurised bottle, on the 'Can Kill' pile, 11 wooden stakes (with varying levels of decoration) and 4 pointed wooden crosses on the 'Pretty Dangerous' pile and 20 or so crosses made from various metals and wood on the 'Will Just Kill Us' pile, along with a gun that I wouldn't touch. Mostly because I was worried about accidentally shooting someone, but also because I just felt like that would be crossing a line. I didn't know what line exactly, but something in me recoiled at the sight of the cold metal lying there on our table.

Somehow, this was different to anything we had faced before. This wasn't a group of kids anymore, fighting against an authority figure, this was a group of scared kids fighting against the equivalent of an army. An army that wasn't bound by any rules or human laws. It had suddenly set in that this wasn't like before, there was no real end in sight, not a good one. And it just seemed so much more real to me than before that I could barely breath, because this, this wasn't a game or a joke or a tv show. This was _real. It was a very real possibility that all of us could die. And I didn't know how to come to terms with that._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Song: "Forsaken" - Korn**

**Gwen**

I stood still, my head tilted to the side as I hummed under my breath. Whilst I waited for Bishop to finish talking to Francois, I studied the walls. They were ornate, though nothing like what I was used to, a pale blue colour, trimmed with golden mountings and a soft, pale grey hue that spread over them like a midwinter frost. The ceilings were high here, though once again, nothing compared to those in my home, and the many chandeliers that adored the opulent room were all glass and crystal, their glimmering lights bathing us in a warm glow.

Of course the room was entirely at odds with the business conducted within. The large mahogany table in the centre was where Bishop spoke to his war council, and at my end of the room were the two thrones, mahogany again, although these were older, roughly hewn and studded with iron spikes. The backs of the thrones were somewhat detailed, the carnage of wars long forgotten carved into them, perfectly rendering the horrors that had passed. The edging was a pale, bleached yellow colour. It was made from fragments of bone, ripped from enemies who had dared to oppose Bishop.

All in all, I thought it was rather mismatched. But even I couldn't deny the shiver that ran through me when I looked upon the thrones, knowing just what the people who had sat in them had done.

I glanced back to where Bishop was, seated atop his throne like a king, and froze. He was staring at me, a small smile upon his face, which made my blood turn cold and evoked the instinct to run away. He was like a predator, with his prey caught in a trap.

I just had to remember that I was a predator too.

I tilted my head to the right, spinning lightly on my feet and coming to stand before him. My movements were quick, lithe, and controlled. Everything was coordinated, planned, that was how the game had to be done. All of it. It was how I would win; stealth. To go directly against Bishop or Amelie would be as futile as a human against a vampire. I had my own agenda, and it would collide with both of theirs, but not until I was ready. I would win. I would be victorious. But until then, I would be a shadow; constantly changing, intangible, and inescapable.

I bowed before Bishop, my head just touching the floor before I snapped back up, my eyes meeting his with a smile. I was bloodthirsty, and just for a second I toyed with the idea of the cold silver on my back slicing through Bishop's neck, and then watching his lifeless body burn as I sat in his throne.

But instead I merely tilted my head to the side again, studying him. Waiting.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Song**: "**Rehab In Rifle Rounds" - D.R.U.G.S**

I walked along the roof at a human pace, thinking, trying to sort out the tangled mess that was my mind. It was so hard, so difficult to stay myself. The serum that I had devised from Bishops blood was enough to cure the disease, and though there was not nearly enough for any of the other vampires, I had treated Amelie. Who of course had convinced me to give it to both Sam and Oliver. That had been the last of it though, and yet I was still not sane!

Though, I thought as I jumped from the roof, landing in the dark alleyway below, I hadn't been sane in a long time. Far before Bishop had infected me with that cruel disease. I spun round, slamming a fist into the wall hard enough to go straight through it. I raked my hands through my hair again, letting out a noise of anger and frustration. Why? Why was it so hard to stay sane, to not become like him, like my father. The madman in the prison of his own mind. My mood darkened, thinking of the empty, hollow shell that he had been. I would not become that.

But was it any better than what I was now? A murderer? Of course. A thousand times over. Blaming it away on my vampirism was wrong, I had still committed the acts myself. I was not controlled by some unseen force, except perhaps the crushing reality which served as an ever present reminder to everything I had lost and everything I could still lose. Humanity? Did I ever really have any to begin with? Sanity? That seems unlikely.

The sound of blood flowing through veins suddenly awoke me to my surroundings, so lost had I been in my own head. The smell of the stale, mouldering alley permeated the air, and the shaky breaths of the humans in front of me reminded me that I was the predator, not the prey. The cold air stung me as I grabbed one, ripping into his neck and draining him before the others had even screamed.

I carried on, covered in their blood, everything a blur of crimson and the choking screams that faded into the dark night, unheard and ignored. I staggered back from the bodies, my hands stained red. It was so cold, my breath was making clouds in the air in front of me. Suddenly a fatigue took over my body, and I leant against the wall of the ally, my head tipped back as I watched the night descend. It was only seconds since I had killed the humans, and slowly my awareness came back to me.

I was surrounded.

Not by humans though, they would have fled once they saw me feeding, but by vampires. Whose, I could not tell, although if the scent of silver was any indication, they were not here on Amelie's orders. I smiled wildly, the excitement that swarmed me was the adrenaline, fuelling my bloodlust.

I stayed still though, cloaked by the shadows as I watched them draw into the alley. There were two from each end, and they were only a few hundred feet from me when I leaned forward, and went to step out. Before I could emerge from the crevice I was in, a figure dropped down in front of me, silently, as lightly as a cat, and then placed a finger against my lips, pressing me to the wall.

I gasped, the small intake of air making her smile as she put her lips to my ear. I was incredibly aware that even though our bodies were not touching, we were only millimetres from each other. Her delicate finger still rested upon my lips as she breathed the words.

"Do not make a sound."

And then she was gone, with the cold air filling the unoccupied space. Before my eyes could find her again I heard a thud, closely followed by another. Less than a second passed, and then there was the sound of two more bodies falling to the ground.

And then she was back, inches away this time, the dark blood of the vampires visible on her boots.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Song: "Rehab For Rifle Rounds" - D.R.U.G.S**

**Gwen**

We were both perfectly still, afraid of shattering the small escape from reality that we had formed. Our eyes were locked, and my fingers ached with the urge to reach out and touch him, to bridge the gap between us.

We had only seconds before the real world rushed back in, the lines redrawn in the sand, and we would once again be on opposite sides of the war. The reality filled me with melancholia. But not now, not this second, not while I wanted him.

I reached up, my hands wrapping themselves in his hair as he took me in his arms, his lips meeting mine, the blood on them as warm as a caress. We were desperate, drowning, and yet there was still breath in our lungs, exhaled out into the frigid air. Gasps and exhales, painting the wind with the words we wouldn't say.

His hands brushed over me, taking my face in his hands as I pulled him closer, like I was lost and he was my salvation. I felt his cold fingers running across my face, exploring me with reverent eyes. I felt almost feverish, delirious, as I buried my hands in his hair, bringing his lips back down to mine again, the soft velvet of them causing me to gasp, tilting my head back. Myrnin's only response was to run his tongue over my exposed throat, the feel of his fangs causing me to shiver against him. Suddenly my back was against the wall and his lips were upon my throat, my collarbones, and then he trailed kisses down my body, to where my flesh was veiled by the black lace. He murmured against my skin, and I thought he was praying before I realised he was saying my name, and I was doing the same. His name, like a mantra, fell from my lips like the kisses he rained upon me.

I'd be damned if I let this go, this moment. I clutched him tighter to me, our bodies wrapped around each other like a lovers caress. His body was warm against mine, and his hands trailed fire over my exposed flesh. I was still against the wall, but I flipped us, and suddenly he was against the wall, with my hands splayed over his chest as I drank him in.

It was addictive this, us, being together. I was taking risks and letting myself act without proper thought. I couldn't afford to do that anymore, I never could, anguish going through me as I recalled the last time I had fallen like this. Off of the edge of sanity. But as he moaned into my mouth, the low noise in the back of his throat sending shivers down my spine, and circled round, pinning me to the wall, I decided to let myself forget the rules. Tonight I would be free, the thought rising, unbidden in my mind as I lifted my lips up to meet his again, the cold frost around us like a cloak.


	24. Chapter 24

Song for chapter; The Holly Situation - Drugs

I stepped back from him slowly, my lips level with the pulse in his throat.

"Myrnin." The words were a whisper, but in a tone so starkly different to the one I had just been using that his eyes snapped up to meet mine with an almost dizzying intensity.

"The vampires." The words were a whisper again, this time at his ear. "They were Bishop's men." I drew back then, facing him once more. He looked confused and bedazzled, almost as if he had just woken up. His eyes were shut once more, his lips moving again in a silent chanting that only he seemed to be able to hear. It was almost as if he was drugged. My words were having no effect on him.

"Myrnin!" My voice was louder now, a sharp command. He suddenly looked awake, and his eyes focussed on mine.

"Yes?" His voice was a whisper, but he was alert now.

"The men. They belonged to Bishop." His eyes narrowed at this, and he darted past me to look at the bodies, appearing back before I could turn around. "Ah," was his only reply.

"Myrnin! Listen to me. If they were Bishop's men, coming after you in an organised attack, what does that mean?" I hissed the words at him, knowing that Bishop would be far more serious about killing Myrnin now. The meaning of my words sunk in though, and his face darkened, taking on the predatory look that I had only seen upon his face once.

His words echoed in the cold air.

"Bishop wants my corpse."

He spun round, embedding the silver stake in he had held into the wall. He let out a long breath, his shoulders tensed forward. His muscles strained against the thin shirt he was wearing, and though he was lean, he was still strong, even for a vampire. When he turned back, I had to keep the surprise from showing on my face. This was not the Myrnin I knew, not back then and not now. There was no trace of gentleness on his features, no shadow of madness or humanity. There was just cold fury.

"I shall give him a corpse." He spoke quietly, yet his voice echoed off the walls. "I shall give him a thousand." His voice was cold, and there was a small laugh at the end that was as humourless as it was violent.

I leaned forward again, just close enough to trail my fingertips across his cheekbones before stepping back.

"You are alone now. I am not on your side and you would do well to remember that." As I said the words, my voice became emotionless, yet I saw a shadow cross his face. He leaned back against the wall, silver stake in hand, and smiled at me coldly.

"I understand. Though what puzzles me is why you would kill the men coming to kill me?" A small smirk was on his face now, and he arched an eyebrow at me as he spoke. He was suddenly arrogant. I fixed him with a cold stare and then smiled, and the grin that appeared on my face was so terrifying that he stopped smiling the fear and shock clear in his hazel eyes.

I smiled even more in return, colder than before though. "Because, you appear to be the only thing around here that I can class as entertainment." The shadow crossed his face again and he took a step forward, aggressively pushing himself in front of me. "Why?" He whispered the words, they were barely a breath.

"Maybe my idea of fun is a little…twisted." He studied me closely for a second, before he reached out a hand.

Before he could touch me again, I slammed a dagger into his throat. The look of shock on his face faded as his eyes closed and he slumped to the ground. I'd only used a wooden dagger, so he would wake up any second. With that I wiped the dagger on my sleeve and sheathed it again.

With a sigh, I turned quickly, leaping up to the roof of the opposite building before I ran through the night, Myrnin's blood still on my hands and the cold and bitter night air stinging my face as I merged with the shadows.


	25. Chapter 25

**Gwen POV**

I flicked the knife up in the air, catching the intricately detailed handle lazily as it spiralled down. I was still smirking; weakness would get me nowhere.  
"Is there any reason you're hunting Myrnin?" I made the question casual, my smile still in place as I arched up an eyebrow.  
Bishop stopped his conversation with one of his vampire lieutenants, Anya something, and turned to face me. An amused, but curious look was on his face. That meant nothing. Bishop had a thousand masks and wore them all. I suddenly got the feeling that casual though the question had been, it was a mistake.

"Who claims I'm hunting Myrnin?" His voiced held an air of amusement, which didn't bode well. Amusing things were played with; until they broke. I cursed myself internally, because really, what a fool to have asked such a question. I should have known better.  
"I assumed the vampires that came after him in an organised attack were yours. I'm sorry, I didn't have time to recognise them as anything other than beneath me. Were they yours?" I added a smile at the end, tilting my shoulder as if to show how careless I was. He laughed at that, and I felt the tension in the room dissipate. I still held my face in a lazy, catlike smile, one eyebrow still raised.

"Yes, they were. How did you know?" The smile was still upon his face but his words showed how he truly felt. The shape of his lips meant nothing but the words coming out of them were carved from ice, so sharp they could draw blood.  
"I was trying to find out Amelie's endgame when they appeared. A small inconvenience." Suddenly all traces of emotion were gone from his facer, fake or otherwise, and I could see the storm building in his eyes. I let the smile slip from my face, attempting to seem more demure, humble.  
"You were the one who killed them?" His voice was quieter now, barely a whisper in the small room where we were holding council. A whisper was the most dangerous.

That was foolhardy in the extreme, I should never have let myself ask the question. He was nothing to me, not now, not ever. Ever. I had to make myself remember that, or I'd be dead too. I braced myself internally before I spoke, my palms flat against the table now, as I tried not to let them shake.  
"Yes. They attacked me. Fools. They seemed to take me for one too….it was their last mistake, have no fear. However, they did serve one purpose…" I took a deep breathe before continuing. "….they allowed me to gain Myrnin's trust." I had to keep the mask up, and even though my smile was more demure now, it was still the lazy smile of a favourite, pampered pet.

Bishop arched his fingertips before resting his chin atop them, piercing me with his pale blue eyes. My fathers eyes were a deep indigo, almost purple, yet my mothers were the same as Bishops; shards of ice. Which is how mine came to be the bright, vivid blue that they were, although they changed too frequently to really be called one colour.

His smile was still cruel as he watched me, yet I felt as though it was not as dangerous as before. Not to me at least. After a few moments in which I almost let myself go, let the mask slip, he smiled. Truly this time, the smile he reserved for me and me alone.

His favourite pet. His little granddaughter, his killer shadow.

"And what will that do?" His smile was indulgent still, his tone warmer. I smiled as I leaned back in response, comfortable in the familiar position of praise.  
"Help us to destroy Amelie."


End file.
